Unbroken
by wildelove
Summary: Bo finds a girl, beaten, and half dead in the alley behind the Dahl. They discover she is a rare fae hybrid that was thought to be extinct. Someone is beginning to literally tear reality apart. Full of hurt/comfort, romance, drama and later on doccubus. I really suck at writing summaries...
1. Chapter 1

*Warning. May be triggering to some.

Bo was feeling better than she had in a long time, having put both Dyson and Lauren drama far behind her, she was ready to play the field again. Looking in the mirror she saw her flawless reflection and adjusted her bra, showing just the right amount of cleavage that made both sexes drool. "Almost ready to go Bo Bo?""Yeah, just a sec Kenz!". She added the finishing touches to her outfit, her favourite leather jacket over her skin tight sparkly black dress, and knee high black leather boots. She looked hot as hell. It was friday night, and Kenzi had easily convinced the succubus to party at the Dahl, with many, many shots of tequila and more then likely indulge in a drunken hookup too.

Coughing up blood, a petite blonde stumbled up a flight of stairs and pushed her way out the back door to freedom. She inhaled the the cool evening air, as if testing to see if this was real. She had been abducted off the streets five days ago, and had been imprisoned in a damp, hellish basement where she survived daily torture of all forms. She managed to escape the clutches of her captors by pretending to be dead. She had cut her arm to draw enough blood to make a decent sized pool, and added the finishing touches by dabbing some blood on the corners of her mouth, and laying next to the pool as if she had coughed up all the blood. A very convincing performance indeed. Her captor had gone over to her and too stupid to check her pulse undid the chains to dispose of the body. That's when he got a call, he became agitated by whoever had called so he went into the living room to take it, leaving the basement door at the top of the stairs conveniently wide open. Not missing her only opportunity to flee, the blonde summoned every ounce of strength she had left and ran for her life. She had no idea where she was, but she knew she had to put as much distance between that house and her as possible.

Stopping to catch her breath, she ripped off the pedant she had been forced to wear in disgust and threw it to the ground. She had spent her 18th birthday in that hell. _Happy fucking birthday _she thought. All of a sudden she became all to aware that she was practically naked, only wearing her underwear. Blushing, she looked around the dimly lit streets, and thankfully saw no one.

A new feeling washed over her entire body, at first it felt warm and tingly. Then she felt as though a huge weight had been lifted off her chest and could feel a strength that hadn't been there moments ago. For a short moment, her eyes flashed yellow and her pupils went vertical and thin. Her vision jumped from normal to thermal then back again. _Just keep running, _she thought. As she was struggling to continue running, her mind drifted back to when she was taken.

_Walking under the bridge in the slums of Toronto, johns_ were_ calling out to her, "wooo baby". "break me off a piece of that!". As disgusted as she was by the comments, it came with the job. She was a prostitute. The blonde was trapped in a less than healthy relationship with a drug dealing pimp and for the last 2 years, it's all she had known. After running away at 15, Spike had been the first pimp to snatch up the gorgeous blonde. She got food, shelter, and a means of survival. All significant steps up from the conditions she lived in when she first started running away._

_Taking her usual spot under the far side the bridge, she tried to fake some confidence. Truth was, she loathed herself. She was a stunner. She had a petite frame, porcelain skins, ice blue eyes, long straight light blonde hair, and facial structure models would kill for, but years of verbal abuse had firmly planted the idea in her head that she was worthless, and disgusting. A black BMW pulled up to her out of the darkness. She looked over at her pimp, for approval, and then walked over. Completely stoic she spat out,"What do you want?". The girl liked to get straight to the point, and get it over with as soon as possible. "Hey now darling, we just want to talk with your pretty little self". Uneasily, she looked over the front seats and saw two other large men, dressed in dark clothing in the back seat of the car. All three men began to get out, and she immediately backed away and dug through her purse frantically for her pepper spray. She looked around for Spike, but the street all of a sudden seemed too empty. The largest man saw her head turned as an opportunity to pounce and took advantage by running up behind her and roughly shoved a cloth soaked in chloroform in her face. Everything went black, and her next memory was waking up chain, bruised, without her clothes and a hooded man on top of her._

Snapping out of the flashback, she felt her extensive injuries finally catching up with her. Adrenaline had worn off, and she was now in a world of hurt. There was a deep gash on her abdomen which was still bleeding, the cut she had made on her forearm, as well as deep slashes that covered her entire back. She had countless bruises all over her body from the beatings she received when she was "bad" and coupled with being starved for days it completely prevented her from pushing forward.

Defeated, she collapsed in the nearest alley, not caring at all what might happened to her. After all, it couldn't be worse then what she just went through. She closed her eyes and succumb to the dark blanket of unconsciousness.

After pre-party shots at their crack shack, Bo and Kenzi were feeling light and giggly. "Soo, me and my hangover tomorrow ask that you try and be quiet when you rock some fae's world tonight, kay?" chirped Kenzi. Bo laughed and gave her best friend a playful shove. They walked arm in arm to the entrance of the Dahl when the succubus was struck with a feeling that made her stomach churn. Something was wrong. "Hey Kenz, i'll catch up with you and meet you at the bar okay? Order me some shots". "Sure thing Bo Bo, i'll see if I can spot some hotties for yeah while i'm at it". Bo smiled, "and that is why I love you so much".

The feeling in her gut was drawing her towards the back of the Dahl. Turning towards the alley, she began walking, cautiously. Slowing her steps, she tried to listen to see if anyone was there. When Bo got to entrance of the alley, she saw a small form hunched over on the ground, in a pool of dark liquid. "Oh shit". Bo ran towards the lump, and was shocked to see it was a small blonde girl, in terrible condition. Covered in dried blood, bruises and still oozing cuts, the girl looked so fragile, and she was almost too afraid to pick her up. Semi-conscious, the blonde's eyes cracked open, and she tried as hard as she could get up and move away from Bo, but her body betrayed her and collapsed back down. "Shhh, hey it's okay. Look, i'm not going to hurt you. I'm going to help you okay?".Weakly, the blonde barely nodded in agreement before the blackness took over and she fell completely limp again. Bo picked her up in her arms, surprised by how light she was.

Running back to the Dahl, she literally kicked the door down. Everyone quieted the conversations they were having, and turned towards her. "Trick, she needs help! Wheres Lauren!?".Panic was evident in Bo's voice. She could feel the girl fading…fast. "Asylum has just been invoked. Everyone please leave!". Everyone being anyone that wasn't Dyson, Hale, Kenzi or Lauren. Compliantly his patrons left the bar, understanding the urgency of the situation. Lauren looked up from the drink she had been nursing, "Bo! Bring her into the back". She quickly got up from her place at the end of the bar and grabbed her bag. Trick stepped out from behind the bar, "Take her into my office, i'll fetch you supplies". Hurrying away, Trick went into a separate door leading to his lair under the Way station. Concerned deep brown eyes met the doctors, "Lauren, I think she's fae". Dyson didn't even need to sniff the air to respond, her scent was that strong, "She is. I smell feral, and something else… I don't recognize it". "Thanks Dyson". Lauren led Bo into Trick's office. "Here, Bo put her down on the couch".

Kenzi turned to look at Hale, "Shit, should we go help?". "Na, lil momma. It would be better if we stay out of the way and let the doc take care of her. She knows what she's doing". "But she looks like she's been hit by a friggin truck…". "I know Kenz, but theres nothing we can do". The siren put a comforting arm around his fellow sidekick. Wanting to calm her nerves, Kenzi reached over the bar for the bottle of tequila and announced, "Drinks are on Trick tonight".

Bo winced when as she tried to set the girl down as gently as possible. _She must be in so much pain._ Lauren immediately went into doctor mode, throwing a blanket over the girl's limp body, taking a mental note of the extensive bruising on her thighs, and began frantically rummaging through her bag for her mini medical kit. Trick entered his office with his arms full of clean towels and a larger version of Lauren's kit. "Thanks Trick, just set them on the table". Feeling awkward because he wasn't sure what he could do, he asked "Is there anything else you'll need Lauren?". "No, we're good Trick". With that, he exited the office closing the door behind him. Regaining consciousness, the blonde girl squinted to take in her surroundings. It was a minute before her blurry eyes adjusted to the light and with her vision back came the realization she wasn't alone in the room. She tried to get up and make a break for it, but Bo grabbed her by the waist and held her back. She struggled to fight Bo off her, "NO! DON'T TOUCH ME! NO! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" the girl began sobbing softly, and eventually lost the last bit of fight she had left. "Shh, it's okay. no one is going to hurt you. My doctor friend is going to take care of you, okay?". The girl fell back against the couch. Her ice blue eyes searched Bo's and found nothing but truth and concern. "Whats your name anyway?" Playing the role of a good patient, she fully layed down. The girl quietly answered, "Jade". "Jade. Thats a really pretty name. I'm Bo and this is Lauren. She's a doctor". Lauren knelt beside the couch to begin her examination, and the girl flinched violently. "I'm not going to hurt you. I promise. I just need to suture this wound on your abdomen and clean your other cuts". The girl swallowed hard, and looked away, "Fine". She closed her eyes and braced herself.


	2. Chapter 2

Lauren had been able to clean and bandage the slashes on Jade's back and sutured the massive gash on her abdomen without much protest. It was obvious to the doctor what had happened to her. The girl flinched every time the she was touched, had new and old bruises on her thighs, and her back was covered in cuts. She felt it was too personal to inquire about Jade's injuries in front of Bo, and didn't want to upset her anymore that night, so she let it go for the time being. Lauren put in an iv and gave her lots of fluids and tried to get her to eat, with no success. The doctor had to admit, she was slightly intrigued. Jade was making a remarkable recovery, given the circumstances. An hour ago, the petite blonde was found semi conscious, still loosing blood by the second and too weak to do anything, but now she was healing at a highly accelerated rate. It was most likely a benefit of being half feral, but thats not what fascinated her. There had never been a recorded fae hybrid before, it was unheard of. With the help of Bo's charged touch, she managed to calm the girl enough to take a quick blood sample and Lauren was now itching to get back to the Ashe's compound. The curious doctor could hardly wait to take it back to the lab and analyze it.

Needless to say, it had been an overwhelming night for Jade and it was about to get even worse.. as Bo and Lauren sat with Jade while she rested and recovered her strength, Trick entered his office with his log book in hand. "I'm sorry to bother you but, i'm going to need you to sign in. I know you've been through a lot tonight but rules are rules. All fae passing through must do it." He walked over to where she was laying down and offered her a feathered quill, "Just name your clan in this column and what type of fae you are in this one, and both your parent's names". Fighting through the white hot pain shooting from her side, Jade raised her self enough off the couch to sit up slightly and give the bar keep a perplexed look. "What the hell are you talking about?". Lauren and Bo exchanged concerned glances. _Maybe she hit her head when she collapsed harder then we thought.. _Lauren got up from her chair next to Bo and knelt down by the couch. "Do you honestly not know what you are?". The girl squinted her blue eyes in confusion as she answered, " I'm human…? obviously".

Lauren and Trick both briefly took turns explaining fae basics, the history between the light and the dark and a brief summary of fae politics. Bo sat quietly, observing the scene before her, her heart aching for the girl. She knew what it was like to have her whole world turned upside down. Shocked at finding out she was part of a secret race, hidden from humans, it took Jade a few minutes to regain her voice."So….you're telling me i'm a fae and I have like super human powers?". Lauren nodded her head, "Essentially, yes. Thats your genius, not your species. We know you are half feral, which is a type of fae that can shape shift or change into a feline form, however given that you are only part feral, I doubt you acquired the ability to do so. You still have heightened senses, increased strength, accelerated healing and animalistic instincts however". Bo just smiled at Lauren. _She's so cute when she geeks out, _the succubus thought involuntarily. The two women had been together for so long, residual feelings for the doctor still remained. In some sense, Lauren would always have a place in Bo's heart.

Jade blinked slowly, processing the doctor's response,"wow, okay. cool. Could have used all of those things a while ago…. but why am I just feeling different, even stronger, now? I don't get it". Lauren took a moment to ponder her question."That is rather odd. Powers don't usually manifest themselves until puberty, and given that your 18, you should have felt them years ago. Tell me, has anything changed recently?". Jade couldn't help but be taken a bit aback by the question. _Really? Are you fucking kidding me? What hasn't changed recently… _she thought to herself. Then it hit her. "When I first started running away, I met uh.. someone and he gave me this necklace, but would never let me take it off. Ever. I took it off earlier tonight right after I… yeah.". Being the only logical explanation, Lauren nodded, "Well if the necklace was a talisman that binds the wearer's powers, that would account for what you're describing, but it would have to be extremely powerful". Part of doctor still wished Jade had the talisman with her so she could see it, and maybe track its origins. Her scientific curiosity was never satisfied.

Lauren stood and began packing her medical kit in her bag. "It's getting late, the Ash expected me back an hour ago and you know how he is about punctuality" she gave Bo a knowing look. "Okay, well you go. I got it from here. Jade can come home with me". In mid sip of her water, she almost spit it out, "Um what? No, Bo. It's seriously okay, you've all been too nice to me. I really don't deserve it. I'll find a place to crash, I always do…". Bo got up from her chair and went over to the couch, "Nope, wrong answer. You're hurt and I won't let you go back on the streets." Deep brown eyes grew concerned,"Are you strong enough to walk?".

Jade was a little stunned to be honest, and more then grateful to the beautiful stranger. She really wasn't used to genuine kindness. Wrapping the black blanket tighter around her small body, Jade prepared herself to get up. She was still in a great deal of pain, and her strength hadn't fully returned yet, but she didn't want to show them any weakness. Taking a deep breath, Jade pulled her self up off the couch and took a few wobbly steps."Yeah. I'm fine. Lets go". The blonde really didn't look steady on her feet, so Bo reach out and grasped her forearm to help keep her up.

[Jade's flashback]

_She was lying on a cold, concrete floor. She tried to free her hands and fight him off of her, but she couldn't. The fat man on top of her smelled like whiskey and cigarettes. She wanted to puke. The sound of a zipper unzipping caused her to fight harder to break free, but he grabbed her forearms and pinned her to the floor and-_

Jade gasped and jerked her arm away. Bo immediately took step back, "I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have… Are you okay?"."i-i-i'm fine. Lets just go". She internally scolded herself, _How pathetic am I? I can't even be touched without freaking out.. _

Kenzi was passed out in an uncomfortable position on the faded blue, chair in the living room when Bo got back with Jade. Quietly walking through the living room, trying to to wake her, Jade tripped on a discarded wine bottle and almost face planted. The goth snapped awake and groaned loudly,"uggghhh, Bo, take it up stairs. Me and my hangover are not impressed". Rolling her eyes, the brunette answered, "Maybe you should try drinking less genius". She walked over the laundry hamper which was still full of unfolded clean clothes, and grabbed some of Kenzi's shirts and a comfortable pair of pants. "Here Jade, you and Kenzi are almost the same size. These should fit. There's a bed in the spare room upstairs, right next to my room. Just make yourself at home, okay?". _I don't even know what home is, _thought blonde as she gingerly took the clothes from Bo, "Thanks. For everything".

After changing and washing up, exhaustion had firmly gripped Jade. She slid under the covers and closed her eyes trying to get comfortable. Falling asleep quickly, she had a few minutes of peace before her memories turned into a nightmare.

_She had been curled up in the corner of the concrete room all day, terrified to move. As soon as she heard a door upstairs slam shut her heart began to pound. She knew he was home now. It sounded as if something heavy was being dragged across the floor. Locks turned, and the door at the top of the stairs opened. He loudly made his way down to where she was. "Here kitty kitty. I have a treat for you". He threw a duffel bag into the middle of the room and unzipped it. Inside, there were a variety of tools he liked to use on her, his favourite being the whip. He took it out and cracked it once. He turned the light on after her put the ski mask over his head. "Get the fuck over here. Now. You fucking bitch. Don't make me come get you". The previous day she had learned not obeying him resulted in even worse punishment so reluctantly she crawled closer to where he was standing. He closed the last few steps between them and began to violently strike her back with the whip. She whimpered and cried but refused to scream, refused to give him that much power over her. "I want to hear you scream. Scream whore! Scream!". One last crack of the whip caused her lose it, it hurt too much and she screamed in pain._

Jade snapped upright in bed, immediately covering her mouth with her hand, hoping she hadn't screamed while she was sleeping. Relieved when after a few minutes no came into the room, she lay back down on her side and hugged her knees into the her chest. She didn't dare fall back asleep, and stayed like that for the rest of the night.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, so before I write anymore, some of you have asked about whether or not Jade will take the test and name a side. She won't. This story is going to be centred around the relationships in it and the crisis they will be facing. Fae politics will barely be touched upon and don't really matter in this story. Please R and R!

* * *

In the shower, a steady flow blood trickled down the drain. Jade had nicked herself shaving, and she now stood admiring the crimson liquid dripping down her leg. She actually liked the way it felt. She liked that she was the one to control the pain, and decided when she would bleed. Not anyone else. It made her feel alive in her disconnected state. She knew the cuts would heal fast anyway, so she pushed harder and dug the razor across her thigh a few more times before getting out of the shower. Taping some gauze over her cuts, she got dressed and headed downstairs.

Lauren, Bo and Kenzi were huddled around the island in the kitchen drinking coffee and laughing. Jade couldn't help but feel out of place. Bo was the first to spot her and smiled, "Hey, Jade. How was your sleep? Theres coffee and leftover pancakes if you want some". Shuffling into the kitchen, the blonde replied "Thank god. Just pour the coffee down my throat. please". Getting up to pour her some coffee, Kenzi laughed, "That bad huh? Just wait til Bo Bo brings someone or people home for some midnight lovin. Guaranteed you won't be able to sleep'". Lauren stood up from her stool, "Lift your shirt". Jade just looked at the doctor,"uh….". Kenzi placed a massive cup of coffee in her hands, "Don't mind dr. freeze. Her doctor skills are way better then her people skills..." Bo smacked the goth's arm, "Kenzi!". "What!" Lauren stepped in between the fighting roommates,"It's okay Bo, i'm used to it". The doctor gave Kenzi a dirty look before turning back to Jade. "What I meant to say was, could you please lift your shirt so I can see how the laceration is healing".

The blonde put her mug down on the counter. "Oh. Uh sure". She awkwardly lifted her shirt while the doctor looked at her handy work from the night before. "Remarkable. The wound is almost fully healed". Kenzi's phone rang her signature tone. After some back and forth russian she hung up. "Okay chickitas, I gotta run. My cousin Anatoli is calling in the favour I owe him. Nice meeting you Jade! And just damn, you really do look cute in that top. Bye all!". Bo gave the petite blonde a quick once over. She was wearing Kenzi's tight, black, couture v-neck. As Lauren gently poked at her healing gash, the brunette took a moment to appreciate Jade's perfectly flat stomach. _I agree. Actually, cute wasn't the word I would use. Hot. Stunning._ thought Bo. The succubus felt her hunger flare slightly. She knew she hadn't fed in a while and that she should leave soon to get a quick snack. "Okay, you can pull your shirt down now. I'd like to take you back to the Ashe's compound if thats alright, to do a full workup. Will you come with me?" asked Lauren. _Shit. The cuts. They better be healed. _Uneasily, the blonde just nodded. Bo saw her opportunity to get away for a while to curb her appetite. "I actually have something I need to do, but i'll be here when you get back, kay Jade".

The Ashes compound was a mix of modern and ancient decore. It reminded Jade of a futuristic castle or something. She sat in the lab, on the exam table, anxiously waiting to leave. She'd always hated anything remotely hospital like. Luckily the cuts had healed and faded to barely noticeable scars by the time she was examined, but Lauren's exam had been extremely uncomfortable, and awkward too. Soon after she was finished getting dressed, an assistant in blue scrubs scurried into the room, handed Lauren a folder and ran out just as quickly. "These are your blood test results. Time find out your other species of fae". As she opened the folder and began reading, she twisted her features in confusion. _Lylan? Thats not a real fae. This must be some sort of mistake. _She immediately went over to her computer and typed the fae name into the database. What she found shocked her beyond belief. "Sooo, whats the verdict doc?".

Lauren took a moment to gather her thoughts. "Your other half is Lylan. It says here that Lylans can control people through touch. It's fascinating. They can transfer their will into a person, which give the Lylan a psychic connection to them, essentially allowing them to control them. The person feels what the Lylan does, and can hear their thoughts. While under a Lylan's control, a person falls in love with them and is essentially enslaved. The connection can only be broken by combining the blood of the Lylan with the blood of the affected individual. They can also deflect any magic or power that is used against them. That's absolutely astounding. A Feral/Lylan hybrid". The doctor was in awe. "How do I control it?". "If you had been born into a clan you would have been taught how by now, but I can help you with that. Theres just one other thing I wanted to address.." Jade instantly became uneasy, she knew what was coming next. Trying to act cheerful and nonchalant she asked,"What is it doc?". "Well, I wanted to ask about your other injuries, specifically the bruising on your thighs and how you got them". The blonde hopped off the exam table, "I don't want to talk about it". Taking a few steps towards the girl, Lauren's expression changed to reflect her sympathy." Medically speaking, I have a good hypothesis, but you should be aware that unlike your external wounds, you won't be able to heal if you keep everything internalized. Studies have proven that talking about such events provides a mental release that is extremely beneficial in the longterm". _You couldn't possible know what i've been through. Fuck your studies! _thought Jade. She was pissed. Without saying a word, Jade casually walked out of the room as if nothing had happened and didn't look back when Lauren called after her.

After taking a long walk to compose herself, and clear her head, Jade returned to Bo's. She kicked off Kenzi's boots, and made her way to the kitchen where the succubus and her human were finishing their meal and pre-drinking. Bo smiled when she saw the blonde, "Hey gorgeous, theres some pizza left if you're hungry". Jade half smiled, "Thanks Bo… but i'm really not. I could use a drink though". Kenzi hopped off the stool and grabbed another glass, filling it to the top with wine and handing it to her. " I knew I liked this girl. Hey so, you're coming with us to the Dahl tonight, right? Theres a big fae party. Show shaun or something? I don't know, but I need a drinking buddy who can actually keep up!". "La Sho Shane, actually. Its kind of like a sacred fae day where the light and the dark can get together" corrected Bo. "A.k.a the dark and the light fae are allowed to bump uglies" Kenzi added. Finishing half her glass in one swig, Jade replied, " I'd love to guys". Bo mentally slapped herself. "Oh wow, I forgot to ask, how did everything go today? Did you find out your other half?". "Yeah actually.. I did. I'm half Lylan. I can apparently transfer my will into another person by touch and control them. I can also deflect and use powers that are used against me or something". "That's friggin AWESOME!" shouted Kenzi. Finishing her drink, she put the empty glass on the counter, " I should probably get cleaned up before we go". The goth finished her drink as well before getting up to follow her. "I can lend you something hot. Shouldn't be hard, you seem to wear my clothes better then me anyways". "Kay, thanks Kenzi".

Three large glasses of wine later, Jade had finally gotten the courage to go out with Bo and Kenzi. Being out at night still made her uneasy, but the warm buzz of the alcohol soon soothed her nerves. When they got to the Dahl, the place was packed and the party was in full swing. Light and dark fae mingled and got up close and personal with each other on the dance floor. Squeezing by the dancing bodies, a few fae stopped and stared at the Jade as the the three women made their way to the bar to where Dyson, Trick, and Hale were. _I guess Kenzi's little black dress is a hit, _thought the blonde.

As she took a seat beside the goth, Jade was taken aback to look over to see Dyson glaring at her, his eyes flashing wolf and back again. _What the hell._ Beside him, Hale smiled widely at the blonde, oblivious that his partner was giving the her a death glare, "Hey, Jade right? You look stunning tonight. Trick, first round of drinks for these three fine ladies is on me. Oh speaking of lovely ladies, theres one on the dance floor that looks like she wants a piece of this siren. Have a goodnight everyone". Hale tipped his hat to the group, grabbed a second beer, and headed over to the exotic looking woman swaying on the dance floor. Dyson stood as well, "I have to go. Theres stuff I have to do", a quiet growl rose in his throat before he turned and left. No one else seemed to notice his hostility towards Jade. _Guess he's just naturally a jerk, _she thought.

Trick shook his head, chuckled and took out three shot glasses. "So what are we drinking tonight?". "Tequila!" answered Jade and Kenzi at the same time. The tipsy girls highfived each other. "I swear, these two were separated at birth" laughed Bo. After pouring the shots, the girls pounded them back. "Ahhh thats some good shit mr. T!" said Kenzi. The blonde laughed. Ignoring the tipsy goth, Tricked turned to Bo and Jade. "So, I heard you went to the Ashe's compound today Jade. Did you get the answers you were looking for?". She really didn't feel much like talking about it, thinking about it or explaining her species, so she kept her answer short. "Yeah actually. My other half is Lylan". The bar keep stopped what he was doing, "Are you sure?" "Yeah…why?" "Because Lyans were, well are an ancient fae race that were supposedly extinct after the Great fae war. The poor things were hunted to near extinction because a dead Lylan's blood can amplify powers and heal any injury. During the war both sides were trying to get any advantages and power boosts that they could. It's really interesting, I have books in my office solely dedicated to the history of Lylans. I could lend you them if you like Jade". Bo and Kenzi were hanging off Trick's every word like he had just revealed the meaning of life, but Jade had barely paid attention to his mini history lesson. She only had one thought on her mind, "No thanks. Could we get another round?"

Thoroughly plastered, Jade was freed of the memories that imprisoned her and felt normal for the first time in a while. Her and Kenzi scoped out the place for hotties to pick up. The goth downed another shot before jumping in excitement, "OOHHHH, What about him? Tall dark and sexy?" "Nooooo, I was thinking more like herrrr". The blonde pointed to the brunette beside him. "Or Bo. hahaha". The goth laughed with her, "hahaha my bad for assuming girl. Heeeey, you get yourself some succubus, satisfaction guaranteed. haha. Want another drink ?" "Like you even need to ask". Kenzi reached over the counter while the bar keep was busy with other customers and helped herself to the tequila. "Trickster won't mind hehe". She poured herself her fifth shot, and Jade her seventh. The girls clunk the glasses together before downing the golden liquid. Bo came back from the bathroom, and grabbed the bottle from Kenzi. "Uh okay guys, cutting you both off now. Really not up to carrying both your drunk asses home". Jade jutted out her bottom lip and pouted. _She looks so sexy when she pouts. ugh. no. don't even go there, _the succubus mentally scolded herself.

"Wah. You're no fun. Succubust..". Just then, a tall, chiselled man with sandy brown hair and hazel eyes caught Kenzi's eye."Ohhhhh damn, I sees me something sweet for later" she winked before getting up and sauntering over to the attractive stranger. While Bo was distracted watching Kenzi leave, Jade snatched the bottle tequila and poured another shot before tossing it back. "Woah. You should really take it easy". The blonde put the bottle down, and turned to Bo with a devilish glint in her eye. The succubus noticed the girl's chi spike as she glowed brighter. "I don't really wanna take it easy. This makes me feel, actually it makes me not feel, which equals me being normal and able to do this…" The blonde put her hand on Bo's thigh and leaned over to kiss the succubus. Bo was slow to react, but she eventually broke the kiss. "No. Not like this Jade…" Hurt and confused, the blonde took another swig of tequila straight from the bottle. "What the hell. I thought this is what you wanted? I've seen the way you looked at me earlier today. Im not stupid. This is the only way I can do it. Just, please? I can't even be touched sober and I want you. Please?" Bo sighed. "It is what I want, but I won't take advantage of you like this. This is not how it's going to happen. Okay? Lets go home now". Bo stood up and gently guided her off the stool. Jade took one last long swig and tried to walk but her legs weren't cooperating. "May I?" She nodded her head and Bo easily picked up the petite blonde. Jade wrapped her arms around the succubus's neck and nuzzled her face into her shoulder before succumbing to the darkness and losing consciousness.


	4. Chapter 4

Trick hung up the phone. Anguish washed over him as he went to consult his books that lined the shelves of his office. He had a foreboding feeling that wouldn't leave, and if there was one thing he had learned over the hundreds of years he had been alive, it was to trust his instincts. The Keeper had called the blood king to report two very ancient, very powerful pieces had been stolen from the vault by a telekinetic fae. The locket of Raderhaun, and the Atheme of Callisto. They were both powerful enough on their own, but the combination of the two could produce catastrophic results.

Trick read further and was mortified. Using the atheme, a fae sacrifice, the locket, and ancient fae magic, one could sever the boundaries separating the alternate reality from reality, thereby shattering the delicate balance of the grand design and creating chaos, death and destruction. The details of the ritual were not very clear, but whoever had stolen the pieces had two of the main ingredients. The sacrifice would be easy to find, anyone fae would do. Now the last, and most important component they were missing was the magic of a Lylan.

"Jade! Behind you!" The blonde turned just in time slash the underfae's discoloured arm before it had a chance to reach her. It barred it's long, jagged teeth at her as it made a sickening noise between a hiss and a growl. Jade's eyes flashed yellow, and her pupils went vertical and thin as she tapped into her feral strength. She kicked the creature in the stomach, sending it flying 10 feet back against a concrete wall. Throwing her dagger, she hit it square in the heart. Bo had just finished slitting the last creature's throat when she turned to face Jade.

"What the hell were those things!". "Those were morraghs. They're kind of like badass assassins, which means someone must have put a hit us". Bo and Jade were tracking a renegade troll for a client when a tip led them to an abandoned warehouse next to the glass factory. The moment they entered the blonde could sense they were not alone. A few seconds later they were attacked by five morraghs and barely escaped. The succubus could handle herself fine, but Jade was still like a child in the fae world and had yet to grasp the full potential of her powers and learn how to fight like Bo. "Or, our asshole client was trying to kill us". Jade looked down at her shirt, it was torn and covered in blood, hers and the morragh's. _Great. Kenzi is gonna kill me. _"Lets go find out, shall we?".

Dyson growled in frustration, "Lauren I don't trust her! There's something not right about her, and I don't just mean because she's feral. She shouldn't be staying with Bo, we know nothing about her!" The wolf shifter had come visit her at the compound, not because they were friends, but because of the common interest they shared. Bo's wellbeing. The doctor sighed and put down her clip board. "Look, Dyson, I understand your biologically designed to dislike her kind, but with all do respect you know absolutely nothing about her. You had similar feelings towards Bo when she first came to town, and look how much that has changed. Just give her a chance". The wolf was beyond irritated, "I thought I could count on you to look out for Bo. Obviously I was wrong about you too. I'll handle this one alone". His threatening tone made Lauren uneasy. Giving the doctor one last glare, he spun around and stormed out of the lab.

After nearly making their client shit himself, the two women had decided that he was telling the truth and that he in fact did not send the morraghs after them. He did however, admit to there being no troll, and that someone had payed him to hire the women. Leaving them with more questions than answers. They decided to tackle the situation tomorrow, so they made their way back to their crack shack. It was late evening, and nearing Jade's favourite time of day. Drink time. "Hola chickitas, pizza just got here". Exhausted, the blonde threw herself on the couch while Bo made her way to the kitchen to grab a slice.

Realizing Jade wasn't behind her, she turned "Hey, no no no, off the couch and into the kitchen for food. When was the last time you even ate?". Deciding the best tactic was to ignore her, the blonde lifted her head off the arm of the couch to turn towards the kitchen, "What are our plans for tonight Kenz?" "We have a date with Captain Morgan then I was thinking clubs?" Jade smiled, "Sounds perfect". Bo let out and exasperated sigh. She knew she couldn't force the blonde to eat, but at the same time her thinness was beginning to worry her. Kenzi was slim enough as it was, but now her clothes we hanging off the blonde like they were two sizes too big.

Goth's eyes bulged from her head, "Um, what the hell did you do to my shirt!" "Oh yeah about that…. it got in the way of a morragh's claws.. sorry! i'll pay you back for it, promise". "Drinks are on you tonight."

The blonde smiled. Kenzi could be so easy going. It was one of the things that she loved about her and made her consider the human one of her closest friends. Or at least what she imagined friends would be like. She'd been alone for a long time, always on the move, so friends had eluded her.

The succubus listened to the exchange between the two, and began feel a familiar sense of concern in the pit of her stomach. Lately, all Jade ever did was drink with Kenzi, and although it was a normal occurrence for Kenzi to drink nearly every night, the blonde took it way too far every would drink nearly lethal amounts of alcohol and usually pass out. Add the weightless to the mix and it had her extremely worried. Bo often had to carry her limp body home. She decided she would talk to her later, and confront her about her destructive had decided to tag along purely out of instinct. She felt protective of both of the smaller women and she was due for a feeding anyway.

At the bar she watched the tipsy women dance seductively with each other, the way most friends do at clubs. It was not helping her hunger one bit. The succubus licked her lips, but the more she watched Jade, the more she began to notice things she hadn't before. Bones protruding in places they shouldn't, and the exhausted expression ghosting they blonde's beautiful features. Bo frowned. "Hey gorgeous. What does someone as beautiful as you have to be unhappy about." The stranger placed a drink in front of her. He was barely taller then her, with blonde hair, blue eyes, perfectly toned body and carried an easy charm. _He'll do. _She smiled gratefully, knocked back the drink, pumped some lust into him and guided him towards the washrooms.


	5. Chapter 5

Jade relished the fleeting moments of peace. That's all it really was. Just short moments of relief, where the world seemed a little less dark and everything seemed temporarily okay. Peace. It's what she felt every time the blade sliced through her flesh or when she drank to numb herself. But she also felt it at other times. Like when Bo would smile at her, or whenever she would make contact with her. She has gotten better with not flinching at touch, but it still occasionally happened. Like and involuntary reaction. She put her bloodied blade down and looked at her handy work. Her tiny thighs were covered in crimson cuts that bled life. She bandaged her cuts that would soon heal anyways, and headed out.

It was still afternoon when Jade entered the Dahl. She was in serious need of a drink. The bar was empty, apart from an elderly couple in the corner drinking tea, and Dyson at the bar, nursing a beer. She didn't really know much about the wolf shifter, but decided to approach him anyways since he was a friend of Bo's. She thought that maybe she could crack his shell and show him she wasn't that bad. The blonde hoped up on the stool next to him and searched for Trick, who wasn't behind the bar. "Hey Dyson. Do you know where Trick is?" The shifter closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths. _Okay then….._After a few minutes of silence, Jade couldn't stand it anymore. "Seriously, did I do something to piss you off? What is your problem man?".

He still wouldn't look at her or answer. "Screw this, i'm going back to Bo's". At the mention of her name, the shifter lost it. He flew off his chair and put his hand around her neck. The blonde was terrified. Memories came flooding back of when she was chained and the masked man had choked her for his own pleasure. Dyson's eyes flashed wolf, "I don't know who you really are or what your agenda is, but if anything happens to Bo, I will personally rip your throat out. Do we have an understanding?" She was trying hard to push him away, but he was more then twice her size. Panicking, Jade grabbed the wrist around her neck and felt a jolt leave her body through her hand. For a split second she felt power course down her arm, and saw a blue glow leave her hand and enter Dyson. The shifter immediately let go of her neck and kneeled before her. "What the hell…" He looked up at her, "My beloved, command me".

She put both of her hands up and backed away from him. "What are you talking about? I haven't had enough to drink to handle this shit. Just go away, and stop kneeling!" Immediately, he followed the command and stood before her. "Mistress, I will love and protect you until the day I die, but I cannot leave your side. I will give you many children, and with my seed they will be strong". "EWW! I don't want your seed buddy!". Jade was horrified, she was completely unaware that she had enslaved the wolf because she had never used her power. Her powers had been explained to her, but she was so caught up in the weirdness of the moment that she forgot everything she had been told. Dyson reach out to grab her hand and tried to kiss it, the blonde pulled it away. _This is messed. _"Um…I command you to stay here…and keep your seed to yourself!" Before he could answer, she ran out of the Dahl.

After she got back to Bo's, she tossed back a shot to calm her nerves. The succubus sauntered down the stairs, "Isn't it a bit early?" "You have no idea". Suddenly, there was a loud knock at the door, Bo went to answer it, but a second, louder knock to the door caused it to come crashing down. Three women in tight white leather body suits, with short shaved hair entered. Focusing on their clubs that had tiny spikes on the end, a feeling of panic washed over the blonde. There was something familiar about those clubs.

_She was back in the cold damp basement. She could hear metal scrapping across the concrete floor, getting closer to her. She shook with fear and closed her eyes. The lights turned on and she saw a man dressed in white leather. He grabbed the chains attached to her wrists and pulled her across the floor to his feet….._

"Jade!" Snapping out of the flashback she quickly grabbed the closest weapon she could find, then tossed the sword to Bo before grabbing a dagger off the kitchen counter. The brunettes features twisted in anger, "Who the hell are you and why are you in my house? This is my territory, and you have no right to be here". The tallest women with black hair cackled and stepped forward, she was clearly the leader. Acting as though she hadn't heard a word the succubus had said, she order the other two women to take the Lylan. Bo raised her sword, "NO!"

Metal clanged against metal as Bo fought the taller woman. The other two had gone after Jade and she was blocking them, trying to avoid their attempts to grab her the best she could, but couldn't get any hits in. It was difficult to fight two people at once. "BELOVED!" _Oh fuck me._ Dyson ran in and threw the blonde women in white leather against the wall, he then turned just in time to duck the other woman's attempt to hit him and punched her in the face. He growled, "No one hurts my beloved". Moving with incredible speed he spun around and slashed the blonde's throat with his claws. The other woman recovered from the punch quickly and was about to have another go at the shifter when Jade came up behind her and stabbed her in the back. Her lifeless body slumped to the floor. "Mistress are you harmed?". The wolf came towards her and tried to caress her face. "GO AWAY! HOLY SHIT TAKE A HINT".

The raven haired leader hesitated just long enough for Bo to grab her by the neck and succubus her. Once her lifeless body crumpled to the floor, she addressed Dyson'd presence. "Uh did you just call her beloved? Not that i'm complaining about the part where you helped us, but why are you here?" Protectively, he stepped in front of Jade. "I felt her distress, she was asking for help, and I came as quickly as I could. Her thoughts were panicked. Our love connects us deeply, so I always know where she is". The shifter turned around and knelt at Jade's feet and tried to kiss them. "Can you seriously stop that! Jesus, what is wrong with you! Get up!" Obediently, he stood up. Bo looked unimpressed,"Can I talk to you for a quick sec?" She pointed her finger at the shifter,"Stay right there".

Leaving Dyson in the kitchen, Bo led Jade to the far end of the living room. "What is going on?" "Well.. funny story. I was at the Dahl earlier, and he was being a little bitch and ignoring me. When I went to leave he flipped the fuck out and grabbed me and when I touched him, he all of a sudden started like friggin kneeling and professing his love for me! I seriously don't know what the hell happened" "We need to call Lauren".

An hour later the Doctor arrived at the house. Dyson was still standing in the same spot, with his arms crossed, dutifully scanning the room for any threats. "I came as soon as I could. From what you have told me, I believe Dyson has been enslaved by Jade. It is not permanent, and I have brought everything we'll need to reverse it". The smaller blonde groaned. "I have no idea how it happened. I'm so sorry". "Don't apologize, you're still learning to control your powers". As Lauren placed her black medical bag on the arm of the couch she noticed the three lifeless, leather clad bodies on the floor. Bo stepped forward. "Oh yeah, we were also hoping you could tell us what those are? And maybe why they attacked us?". The doctor motioned for Jade to sit on the couch. "Could you get Dyson to sit beside you". Jade was about to tell him to sit, but before she could get the words out, he moved to sit in the spot beside her.

After Lauren had made a small incisions in each of their arms, and taking an eye dropper full of Jade's blood, she it into Dyson's cut. The wound flashed a bright orange colour before closing its self. Dyson shook his head as he snapped back to reality. "How did I get here? What's going on?" Noticing the person he was sitting beside he quickly got up off the couch. "Jade enslaved you, by accident, and when we were attacked you came running in. Thanks by the way." The shifter glared at the blue eyed blonde, "Thank you Lauren, for fixing the mess she had the nerve to cause, but I really have to go now. Hale is going to be wondering where the hell I am".

Jade rolled her eyes, _What a dick. _After he left Bo turned back to the doctor. "So?.." "Oh right. Those are Abbadons. They almost exclusively dark fae. They use pain and torture to control people. They also feed off the person's fear. I don't know why they would attack you though…It doesn't make any sense. They don't feed off of fae". Certain words she had spoken stood out at Jade like a nail in a plank of wood. Pain. Fear. Torture. The familiarity of what Lauren had described made her squirm in her seat. Bo picked up the dagger off the floor and tucked it into her boot,"Well whatever the reason, The Morrigan is going to get a piece of my mind, and possibly fist!"


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you for the reviews, much appreciated! Please keep reviewing! (:

* * *

While attempting to do as much research as he could about the barrier tearing ritual, Trick came across his book of blood. He stroked the soft leather cover, and opened it for old times sake. He turned to the last page he had written, containing the fae laws that stopped the war between the light and the dark and nearly dropped the book. Horrified he turned the other pages to see that the all of words he had written had begun to fade. This was unheard of. Anything written in his book was supposed to be permanent and absolute. If the laws keeping the peace were to fade completely, the war would inevitably start again. Closing the book shut, he reached for the phone and immediately dialled Dyson's number.

Back at the Ashes compound, Jade was continuing her training, attempting to learn how to control her powers. They were in a special room that was magically protected from damage of any kind. The bare white walls eerily reminded her of a mental hospital. She despised hospitals. From a young age she had associated hospitals with death, and suffering. It didn't help that at 7 years-old she was locked up in the psych ward after her parents had died. She was so distracted, lost in her own thoughts and memories. Her run in with the Abbadons the previous day also wasn't helping her concentrate and the emotions that were swirling inside of her now had free reign of her mind, body and powers.

Lauren stood well off to the side, clip board in hand. "So close! Try it again, this time focus more on blocking his power to stop it. Feel the magic flow through you". She sighed. "This is pointless, I can't do it! Maybe I don't even have this stupid power!". Hale walked over to the blonde, and put his hand on her shoulder reassuringly. "You can do this lil J, you just need to concentrate. I'll send a less intense dose of siren song this time". Reclaiming his position at the other end of the room, Hale sang in Jade's direction. She put her hand up in an effort to deflect it, but it once again, it went right through her hand and the song pierced her ears giving her a headache. She groaned. "Okay, fuck this. I'm done now". Lauren paused for a moment, to process the situation. "Jade, what are you feeling right now?" Confused, the blonde crossed her arms defensively. "I'm not feeling anything". She lied. "Interesting. You see, fae powers are most often subconsciously regulated by ones emotions. Well, that's enough for today then. We'll try it again tomorrow". As soon as Hale and Jade left, Lauren went to work in her lab. She still had a few samples of her blood, and it was just enough for what she wanted to create.

Hale got an emergent call from Dyson, and Bo was on a case with Kenzi, so the blonde was forced to walk home. _Home._ She thought the word over. It was strange to her to call someplace home. _I wonder how long it will last.._ Luckily, Bo's shack wasn't far from the compound. The blonde was physically and emotionally exhausted. The sun was just starting to set, orange and pink reaching across the sky. She took note of her surroundings, out of habit, and noticed the streets were fairly quiet that evening. Catching shadow movement with her peripheral vision, she was startled. Looking into the alley she saw the shadow of a tall man come around the corner. She though her heart was going to stop. She wanted to scream but her voice caught in her throat and wouldn't allow her to make a sound. Seeing him again made her want the puke.

It was Spike, her old pimp. He was burly man, with curly brown hair, dark twisted eyes, a biker beard and style to match. His personality was as rough and tough as he looked. Memories of what he had done to her came flooding back. She began to feel as helpless as she did when she was with him. He was getting closer, and a sickening smile spread across his face. She had to get out of there. Tapping into her feral side, she used that strength and speed to sprint away from there. She didn't stop running until she reached the shack. There was no way he could have followed her, as a feral she was too fast.

She tried to compose herself before going inside, but she couldn't stop shaking. She thought she would never have to see his vial face ever again. It brought back things she had worked so hard to forget. Finally, taking a deep breath she opened the door and prayed no one would notice her state. Bo and Kenzi were curled up on the couch watching Bridesmaids. "Hey girl, you gotta come watch this! It's freaking hilarious!" The blonde didn't even look at the goth. "i'm really tired, I think i'm just going to go to bed. Night". Bo frowned. _So much for talking to her later... _

Sleep had eluded the blonde the night before, so she actually was exhausted. Slowly her eyes began to close, and she drifted off into the darkness.

_"Shut your whore mouth. I don't give a shit if you don't want to, you're going to service him anyway!" He grabbed her hair and pulled hard, bringing her down to her knees. Tears were threatening to fall from her eyes. A hard kick to the gut had her doubling over. "Get up" She couldn't move. "I said GET UP". Slowly she went to stand and he roughly shoved her against the wall. Fists flew and hit her face. She reached up to wipe the blood from the corner of her mouth. _

_"She's ready now!". A large, fat man entered the motel room and began to take his shirt off. She shuddered. "You two kids have fun". Spike pushed her towards the bed before leaving the room. The mans pants were already off as he made his way towards her. "No". He pushed her onto the bed, pinning her wrists down so she couldn't move. "Stop! I don't want to!" She tried to fight him off, but his weight was crushing her. Without saying a word he ripped her panties off and roughly shoved himself into her. "No…." She turned her head to the side and began to cry._

Bo sat up abruptly in bed. She was woken up by screaming, and could tell it was coming from Jade's room. Kenzi who had fallen into the bottom of two bottles of wine, didn't hear her. Jumping out of bed, the brunette made her way into the room beside hers. The blonde was still asleep, trapped in her nightmare and was tossing and turning wildly. Bo made her way over to her bed and sat on the end. She shook her leg gently, "Jade.. Jade. Wake-up, you're having a bad dream. Jade?". The blonde gasped and sat up. She pulled her leg away from Bo's hand and brought her knees to her chest. She looked around to take in her surroundings and confirm that what she had just experienced was in fact a dream.

She was still breathing heavily, trying to fight off tears. Bo noticed and got up from the end of the bed to move beside her. "I-I''m sorry, did I wake you up?" "Yeah, but it's fine. Are you okay? That must have been some nightmare". She was clearly concerned. The blonde took a moment to contemplate telling the truth, or lie to try and protect herself. "I am now. It was nothing… just something that happened a long time ago, when I was turning tricks. I… don't want to talk about it". Bo nodded her head and got up. "But… could you maybe stay with me? Just for tonight? I don't want to be alone right now". She was glad she asked, "Of course I can". Bo lifted the covers and slid under them, careful not to touch her. She didn't wan to make her anymore upset, and knew that she didn't react well to touch. To her surprise, Jade was the one who moved over and rested her head on Bo's shoulder. The brunette turned to face her, and wrapped her arms around the smaller woman. Jade let out a deep breath and closed her eyes. Between Bo's warmth and listening to the steady rhythm of her heart beat, she fell into a nightmare less sleep for the rest of the night.


	7. Chapter 7

Down by the docks, in and abandoned, rusted warehouse, a portly man scrambled to hide cover vials that lay in front of him. The light fae detective smirked, "I'm sure you are aware of the strict laws against giving humans fae powers, correct? So you must also be aware that such an offence is punishable by eternity in your clan's dungeon". The mans features widened in fear. Detective Wyatt had gone down to the pier after an anonymous tip had been called in. Upon entering the dark fae territory, he quickly stumbled across an obvious black market operation, where dock workers were selling fae toad sweat to human fighters. The sweat would give them superhuman strength, but would also gradually kill them in the process. "If you let me turn you over to your side for punishment willingly, I won't hurt you…..much". His lips curled into a self satisfied smirk.

Suddenly, six more dark fae, with crow bars and chains stepped out of the shadows of the warehouse. "I don't think so". The men swarmed the detective before he even had a chance to draw his gun, and beat him to a bloody pulp. They then tied weights to his feet, and disposed of the light fae's body in the lake, directly off the end of the pier.

Dyson and Hale were in Trick's office when they received word that a fellow their fellow detective, and friend had been murdered by dark fae. Hale ended the call. "This has got to stop. Seriously". Trick looked up from the book he had been studying. "Everything alright Hale?". The siren shook his head. "I just heard that Wyatt was killed at the docks. This is the fifth light fae murder this week. They've all been found in dark fae territory. Dyson, we need to go check it out, they just fished his body out of the pier man". The wolf began to stand and Trick put his book down. He furrowed his thick brows,"Wait, why was a light fae cop in dark fae territory to begin with? They have no authority there..". Hale and Dyson exchanged perplexed looks. The shifter stepped forward, "Trick, what are you talking about? There are no territories, the dark and the light share the entire city, going wherever they please. This is how its always been..". "Is that what you truly believe?" "Yes.. Look we have to go now". The detectives exchanged one last confused look before turning to leave, Hale whispered to Dyson, "Blood King's starting to lose it...eh man".

As soon as they left, Trick opened his desk drawer and retrieved his book of blood. Quickly turning to the pages containing fae laws, he saw the first section outlining the laws regarding dark and light fae territory. Horror washed over him as he saw that section had faded completely. He reasoned that he still had memory of the laws because he was the one who had written them, in his very own blood, but all other fae had no knowledge of them because the laws had been erased from history. Preparations for the barrier breaking ritual had clearly begun, and the closer the person who had the pendent and atheme got to beginning it, the more he could feel reality start to unravel.

"I dunno, I really hate needles". Jade sat on an uncomfortable red chair in Lauren's cramped office and nervously bounced her leg up and down. Her desk was perfectly organized, nothing out of place, and the light yellow walls were bare, except for the intricate posters of human and fae anatomy. The doctor swabbed the smaller woman's inner elbow with alcohol. "It will only pinch for a minute, you've been through worse". Immediately she regretted what she had said. She quickly continued in hopes of taking Jade's mind off of it,"I believe that I may in fact have had a breakthrough with this injection. The science behind it is sound, and if it works, it would stabilize your powers enough, allowing you to learn to control them". _I can't believe she said that. _The blonde sighed. "Okay, fine. Just do it". She fully extended her arm and closed her eyes tightly. Lauren tied a band around her tiny bicep and injected the blue liquid into her vein. "There, all done. That wasn't so bad was it?". "Whatever you say". "You'll be sure to notify me immediately if you have any side affects?" "For sure". With that she stood from the chair, eager to leave. She felt a light headed but shook it off hoping the doctor hadn't noticed.

Jade had promised to meet Bo and Kenzi for drinks at the Dahl after her appointment, and hurriedly made her way to the bar. It was a thursday night, so when she arrived the bar was pretty empty, except for a few people, most of whom were in their mid forties. Easily spotting her favourite brunette and her tiny companion, she made her way over to the bar. As soon as she reached them, Trick came out from seemingly nowhere and urgently ushered the three women into his office. Jade gave Kenzi a disappointed pout before the goth handed her a shot which she gratefully knocked back before following everyone. As soon as she entered his office, the hairs on the back of her neck raised. She didn't even have to look to see who it was that elicited such a reaction from her. There were few people that caused her to become so rigid and defensive by their mere presence. Dyson was one of them.

Everyone, except for Lauren had been herded into the office. A presentiment feeling hung thick in the air. Jade didn't bother to make herself comfortable, and instead stood with her arms crossed, bracing herself for the obviously bad news she felt coming. Trick had decided not to address the territory issue or fading of laws partly because he didn't want everyone to know he was the Blood King, and it was pointless to worry over matters that would most likely repair themselves once the balance was restored. There was also a more pressing issue at hand.

The bar keeper cleared his throat, "I'm sorry to have detained all of you, but I can no longer keep this information to myself. Earlier this week, the locket of Raderhaun and atheme of Callisto were stolen from a high security fae vault. The combination of these ancient artifacts can cause the boundaries separating this reality from our alternate reality to be compromised. Alternate reality essentially mirrors our own, except everything is completely opposite. Bad is good, good is bad etc. I have researched the ritual that would cause this chaos and have learned of the details. A fae sacrifice wears the locket while a Lylan draws their own blood with the atheme. Combining the blood with spirit water they then pour the mixture down the sacrifices throat. The most difficult part is when the Lylan must stab the fae's heart while simultaneously enslaving them by touch. The combination of the locket's magic, the atheme, elixir and Lylan's magic essentially creates an explosion of magic if you will, that is powerful enough to break the boundary. We must find whoever has the locket and atheme before this happens because there is absolutely no way to reverse the damage once it has been done. I need all of your help to find and capture this fae".

Tricks words rang in everyones minds as they processed the overwhelming information. As per usual, Dyson was the first to react and regain composure. "Me and Hale will tap into our police resources and see what we can find. Do you have anything that could help us narrow the search at all?" The bar keep thought for a moment. "The only fae that would have anything to gain from this would be dark. The Keeper informed me the fae who stole the items was telekinetic. This ritual would also require a great deal of space because of the magical recoil". The shifter nodded in understanding. "Wow, well where do you want us to start?" "Bo, take Kenzi and Jade to the vault. Maybe you can pick up on trace evidence or clues the fae may have left behind. And remember, time is of the essence".


	8. Chapter 8

Liberation is an inevitable phenomenon, especially when it comes to emotions. Sure, as humans we can try and hide behind a stoic mask, neatly containing our true feelings and only showing the world what we want it to see, but this mask is a temporary solution. You see, emotions are powerful beyond human comprehension. Certain ones can provide feelings of power, invincibility, and strength, while others can ripe apart our souls, causing unimaginable pain. If we ignore these invisible forces within for long enough, they will retaliate and eventually rise up to shatter our masks. This is known as our breaking point. It is a point where we become mentally harmed from the intensity of our neglected emotions and lose the control we tried so hard to maintain. For Jade, this point was long past due and it was only by some miracle or higher power that she had survived for as long as she had.

The Keeper of Chambers was an intimidating man given his age. He was nearing two thousand years old, and while one would picture a frail old man, he actually towered over six feet tall. He had a long white beard to match his shorter white hair. He was dressed simply, in a silver and purple robe. Upon learning of the situation, both the Ash and Morrigan granted Bo access to the vault. The location had been hidden from the women, as they were blind folded before being entering a medieval style corridor, made of grey stone, that was lined with paintings of nobility and precious artifacts. There were armed guards placed every five or six feet along the hallway. Kenzi's mouth gaped. "Holy shitballs".The bronze door of the vault was massive, it was over eight feet tall and at least six feet wide. It was the only modern touch to the whole basement area. It was made of metal that had a peculiar shimmer to it, almost appearing as if it was moving. The man stopped abruptly in front of it and fiddled with a gold key in the lock. "No one has entered since the thief has, and the vault has been sealed since. You may find trace evidence". He stepped aside to allow them in.

Bo tilted her head straight up and thanked the man on her way in. The door was but a preview of the magnificent view from the inside of the vault, which was as big as the average high school gym. Treasures of all kinds lay scattered around the stone floor. Gold chains, runes, majestic statues and dusty vials of coloured liquids lay everywhere. There was a path cleared leading up to an small, marble alter that previously held the fae's most treasured items. "Kenz, don't steal anything… I don't know what the fae would do to a thief if they caught one, and I don't want to find out". "Now that plain hurts" replied the goth as she slowly took a gold chain out of her pocket and placed it back down on the ground.

The women went to examine the alter, after scouring the whole vault for any clues the perpetrator may have left behind, such as food prints or trace evidence. "Do you smell anything Jade?" The blonde scoffed, "Yeah actually, dust, dust oh and more dust". Bo suppressed and eye roll, "Try using the feral in you to catch a scent of someone, or something other than dust". Jade began to slowly circle the alter. Her ice blue eyes turned yellow as her pupils went vertical and thin. "I smell, lavender and leather, Bo. Old wine and citrus, Kenzi." Suddenly the blonde stopped. "Here. It smells like…. like.." Kenzi giggled, "Cat got your tongue?". Turned to Bo, "aha get it?". "Yes Kenz, you're hilarious". The succubus's eyes flashed concern. "What is it?" "I.. I have a scent. I smell someone else who has been in here..and i'll definitely be able to recognize their scent if we find them.…" Her eyes turned back to clear pools of blue. Before anyone had a chance to read the panic and fear in her eyes she turned away from them. After readjusting her mask, she turned back around. "Let's leave, shall we?"

After returning home, Jade made a bee line for the bathroom. "Geez, where's the fire?" "I.. uh just have to use the bathroom, Kenzi can you pour me a drink please?" "Sure thing". For a second, her distress made its self known before she made her face unreadable again. It would be unnoticeable to most, because it was so brief, but Bo had caught it. The succubus could clearly tell now that something serious was bothering the usually stoic blonde, and refused to ignore it. _This is my chance to talk to her._

Jade slammed the bathroom door shut, and began to breath heavily. "No no no no… why does it have to be HIM?". She needed to calm herself down, and rein in her emotions. Reaching for her faithful razor, she lifted her sleeve and began slicing her arm. With each cut she let out a deep breath, momentarily feeling the temporary peace that the sharp pain provided. It was so brief, too brief, so she kept cutting. She held her arm over the sink, which was now thickly coated in blood. She stopped to look at her arm. It was covered in deep slices, and against her will she began to quietly cry. The pain wasn't enough, and neither was the relief it was supposed to provide. She felt as though she was starting to lose the control she had over her emotions.

Bo could hear her sobbing now, from outside of the door. She knocked, hard. "Jade.. are you okay?". The blonde quickly grabbed a towel and put pressure on her wounds to stop the bleeding. "Y-y-yeah. I'll just be a minute". It was in that moment that her mask shattered completely. Bo immediately knew something was wrong because there was a vulnerability and rawness in Jade's voice that the succubus had never heard before.

There was no hiding the intense pain, fear, panic she felt. Her voice had betrayed her and she knew it. Defeated she sunk to the floor and leaned against the bathtub pulling her knees up to her chest while she cradled her arm. The succubus made a split second decision and opened the door. The scene she saw broke her heart. Jade was now slowly rocking herself back and forth on the floor, still cradling her arm as silent tears ran down her cheeks. "Your arm!" Bo knelt beside her and took her arm away from her chest, and too defeated to protest, the blonde allowed her too.

Peeling up one corner of the now blood soaked towel, she saw what Jade had done. "Oh Jade…". She closed her eyes for a moment. _Why couldn't she just talk to me? Why would she hurt herself like this? _After grabbing a roll of gauze, she lifted the rest of the towel and began wrapping her arm. "Why…? You know i'm always here for you.. I care about you so much. We all do". Jade lifted her gaze from the tiles on the floor, ice blue eyes meeting deep brown before averting her gaze. She spoke so softly, Bo almost didn't hear her. "You don't understand. You can't understand". After securely taping the gauze together she sat on the floor in beside her. "Then help me understand". She reached out and gently took the blondes smaller hands in her own, attempting to provide her with some comfort.

After a few minutes of heavy silence, Jade stopped crying and turned her head to look at Bo. Her expressive eyes spoke a thousand words, conveying the true magnitude of her pain. " I'm damaged. Everything that's happened… even before I was taken and abused daily has damaged me. Faces, and memories haunt me. Every. Single. Day. They even find their way into my dreams. I never have any peace. I know this seems so fucked up, but the pain, it helps. For a few seconds, everything feels okay. I'm the one controlling the pain, and when I want to bleed, not someone else. Besides, the cuts heal fast anyway. But now, even this isn't working anymore". She turned her head away as fresh tears began to well up in her eyes. She felt so weak for crying in front of Bo, but she had no control over it anymore. Part of her hated herself for being so vulnerable, while the other part was finding relief in letting it all out. The succubus crossed her legs, and put her arm around the blonde's narrow shoulders. She gently pulled the her into her lap, wrapping both of her strong arms around her. "You know you can talk to me about it. It will make you feel a lot better. I love you and i'm here for you". Laying her head against the brunettes shoulder, and wrapping one arm around her waist, she breathed in deeply before exposing her heart and soul to Bo, finally speaking of exactly what she had been through. It was one of the hardest things she had to do, but when she was done, she felt as though the weight that had been suffocating her had dissipated. Maybe now she could find some true peace.


	9. Chapter 9

Not sure if anyone is still reading this story, but if you are I apologize! I know I haven't updated in ages, but I have been really busy and has a slight case of writers block. Please R & R!

* * *

Five people stood in a damp, dark cement room. Accustomed to his brutality and rancid stench of the basement, none of them cringed as they all wore identical apathetic faces. "Kneel." bellowed a toned, tall man with dark brown hair, and even darker eyes. The four women and one man in tight, white leather uniforms obediently knelt before their master. The man predatorily circled around his minions, short, black whip in hand. "How many times must I teach you not to come back empty handed!? Failure. You bring shame to momma. You know very well what happens. Mad, anger just waiting to go somewhere. hehehe. How hard can it be to find a bloody fae sacrifice. Hm? Stupid. Stupid. Stupid! God." He struck the back of the man's neck and blood dripped down his white leathers, tainting them. "It's beautiful really. Great. Can't you feel it? I feel it. Like delicate little strings beginning to unravel to reveal the stinking rotting core of humanity. I adore it. Once everything is complete, good, done, I will rule over the wasteland that will be created. I just love the smell of chaos in the morning, don't you?". The five pairs of eyes that were trained to the floor didn't move. "I SAID DON'T YOU?" In unison they answered, "Yes master". "Stupid", he muttered.

"Yo Dyson, check this out. Roberto Deluca. Dark fae, telekinetic, lots of priors". Getting up from his desk, he walked up behind the siren. "Looks good. Definitely worth paying him a visit". "Should we tell Trick?" "Not unless we find something useful. Lets go".

The detectives had been knocking the trailer door for the past ten minutes. "I don't think anyones home…" "Smells like no one has been here for a while. Help me with the door. On the count of three. One, two, three". The flimsy, yellow, weathered trailer door was forced off its hinges as both detectives threw themselves at it. Dyson easily ripped open the screen door behind it and was greeted by a cloud of dust. "Looks like someone left in a hurry". Putting on gloves, the detectives began searching the trailer for anything. The lack of furniture and personal belongings meant whoever had actually been living there had only done so temporarily. In the only bedroom, there was a dirty torn mattress on the floor and a little black book beside it. Dyson picked it up and flipped through it.

"Hey Hale, come look at this". It was a book with times, dates, and places followed by girl's names. From experience they both recognized it to be a book a pimp would use to keep tabs on his prostitutes. "The last entry was a month ago. The girl who worked that night was… Jade". "What!? Let me see that. Oh hell no. Probably lots of girls named Jade…". Dyson closed the book, "I knew that girl was no good. A hooker? Really? I wonder what other skeletons are in her closet". "Just drop it. That's her past, not her present man. Lets just focus on looking for things that could actually tie this guy to whats been happening, kay". He opened the closet door, and as if on cue a duffle bag fell out. "What the hell". Hale opened the bag and found basic black magic paraphernalia along with a lock pick and a knife with a wavy blade. "Jackpot". "Good work. Lets bring it to Trick and put out an APB on this Roberto".

Dyson had brought everything to Trick and was now sitting at the bar, sipping his beer as the bar keep turned the knife over in his hands."This is no atheme of Callisto, but it is knife commonly used in satanic rituals. From everything you've brought to me, i'd say this may be our guy, but it's no smoking gun. Which is why I asked some people who owed me favours to do a little digging." Trick placed the knife back in the black duffel bag. "Turns out, Roberto, aka Spike, has tried lesser crimes against both human and fae. For the past few years he's laid low, occasionally coming out to feed on pain and destruction of others. He's a Botis, a rare fae that literally absorbs the negative energy that is emitted during times of chaos. Botis' are also telekinetic and he's the only on in the area. This is definitely our guy". Dyson took a sip of his beer, "Hale and I already put out an APB, so we'll be the first to know if anyone comes across him".

Trick walked out from behind the bar with a wooden tray and began collecting empty glasses from nearby tables. "So how does Jade fit into all of this? I don't trust her Trick. There's something about her that doesn't add up. She shouldn't be getting so close to Bo, we barely know anything about her". He stopped, and placed the tray on a table as he turned towards the detective. "I have a hunch. But that's all it is, so until I know a little more i'd rather not say. She has a place in all of this, but i'm not sure she's as untrustworthy as you feel she is. For now, just keep a distance and observe. You don't want to push Bo away forever". Dyson grunted. He hated it when his instincts were ignored, especially by Trick.


	10. Chapter 10

Earlier that day Lauren had gotten a text from Bo, telling her to meet her at the Dahl after work. The doctor now stood outside the dark bar suspiciously. It looked as though Trick had closed early, so why would Bo have texted her? Maybe she had misread the text, after all she was pretty exhausted. She took out her phone and read it again. _**Meet me at the Dahl after your shift. :) -Bo. **_Shutting off her brain for a moment, she went inside hoping that her favourite succubus was still there. No sooner had she passed the threshold, the lights shot on,"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!". The doctor just about had a heart attack. She jumped and dropped her phone. She looked around the transformed Dahl. A happy birthday banner hung, along with yellow, white and pink streamers and balloons that were scattered everywhere. No one had ever thrown her a birthday party before, and she was moved by the gesture. Bo giggled as she walked over to the blonde, beer in hand. "Didn't mean to scare you. It was Jade's idea". The brunette offered her the pint. "Here. Birthday beer for my favourite doctor". Lauren's smile grew. "Thank you Bo". The brunette pulled her into a tight hug, "You are very welcome".

The succubus placed her hand on the blonde's back and guided her towards the party, where she was given a few more hugs and happy birthdays. Tipsily, Jade raised her shot glass, "To Lauren!" Everyone echoed the toast "To Lauren!". The doctor blushed before taking a long sip of her beer. Kenzi clinked her shot against Jade's before knocking it back. "That is some good shit Mr. T". Trick chuckled at the very Kenzi response, "Who wants cake?".

After everyone had given Lauren her presents, other Dahl regulars began to flood in. They took the lights on as a sign that the Way Station was open and no one seemed to mind. Dyson and Hale broke apart from the group to play pool and flirt with some fairies and Kenzi had practically dragged Jade onto the dance floor. By the time they got back, Lauren and Bo were in deep conversation. "Woo well that's enough exercise for me for the week. You want a beer?" "Yeah sure". Jade nudged the goth. "Hey Kenz, don't look now, but I think the guy in the kilt is checking you out. What a cutie", joked the blonde. Kenzi passed her a beer, "HA, well I think gramps with the fake teeth and cane over there is checking YOU out". Both women burst out laughing.

As usual, Kenzi was the first to speak up, "So Bo Bo, are you going to hog the birthday girl all night long or what?". Lauren blushed, as the succubus turned around on her stool, slightly annoyed. _Thanks for the cock block Kenz._ The goth unfazed by the look she was getting continued, "Jade you have to see after hours Lauren yet? She's HILARIOUS. I mean really, who knew doctor freeze could be thawed?". Bo glared even harder at the goth. Just then, movement in the corner of her eye caught the brunette's attention. She turned towards the dance floor and saw a tall, slim, redhead in a tight red dress and combat boots sauntering towards her. Jade shifted uneasily in her seat. Her instincts were screaming at her that the redhead wasn't looking for a good time.

The succubus slid off her stool, "Hey, i'm Bo". "I know who you are succubus. Do you remember my husband Leo? He sure remembers you. Stupid girl. Someone should have told you never to cross a fury". The redhead grabbed Bo's throat at lightning speed and her eyes became red and orange as she began pulling her into a death spiral. Bo felt as if her brain was on fire. Jade was the first to react, her feral instincts kicking in. Her eyes went yellow, and pupils vertical and thin as she kicked the fury in the stomach send her stumbling backwards a few feet. The blonde went over to Bo, "Are you okay". The brunette just stood there, touching her throat and mumbling incoherently.

Lauren went into doctor mode lifted her chin to look at her pupils. "I think the fury has put her in the beginning stages of insanity". The redhead lunged at Jade and she momentarily closed her eyes and focused on the power flowing through her. She then lifted her hand towards the fury. Her palm briefly glowed blue as she deflected the fury's power and the other woman's eyes returned to green. "What the hell". Jade smirked, "Stupid fury, didn't anyone tell you not to cross a Lylan?". She closed the gap between them and grabbed the woman's wrist. A blue glowed pulsed from Jade's hand and entered the woman through her wrist. Instantly, the fury became enslaved."Now go back to your husband and get on with the rest of your life. And leave Bo alone. Or the next time you won't get away so easily. Understood?". "Yes my love". With that the woman turned and left the Dahl as if nothing had happened.

Bo was now crouched on the ground, with her head in her hands. The doctor looked up from her spot beside the succubus, "She needs to heal". The smaller blonde knelt in front of her, "Bo, hey Bo, look at me. You need to feed off of me okay? You'll feel better, I promise". Jade gently removed the brunette's hands from their place on the side of her head, and lifter her chin towards her. "Feed. Now". The succubus looked confused for a moment, but when her eyes traveled the blonde's small, toned body and back up they flashed blue. Since her night with Bo she had began eating again, and her body was slowly returning to normal. The succubus licked her lips before leaning forward to capture Jade's in a heated kiss. Pulling the smaller woman closer to her, almost on top of her, she ran her hands through her hair before breaking the kiss and draining some of her chi. When Bo's mind finally became clear again, she broke apart from Jade and got up off the floor. "Wow. I thought I was being buried alive in a casket full of maggots for a second. Someone tell me what the hell just happened?". Lauren still looked concerned. "A fury just attacked you. She sent you into the beginning of a death spiral that would have led to complete insanity and death if Jade hadn't of helped you heal". The goth handed Bo a much needed beer, "She said something about her husband Leo, and he remembers you? I don't know. Bitch be crazy".

Understanding washed over her. "Oh. Leo….Shit. I may have slept with him a few nights ago, but I swear I didn't know he was married!". Jade stepped in to try and lighten the mood, "Anyways point is, you're sane now, crazy bitch is gone, and it's Lauren's birthday. Sooo lets keep celebrating!". Across the Dahl, Dyson stood stood staring, still processing what he had just witnessed. In that moment, his faith in his instincts faltered. He began to doubt the mistrust he had for Jade, after all she had just defended Bo and saved her life. Hale's voice disrupted his thoughts, "Uh Dyson, it's your turn man". The shifter just turned back to his game of pool and continued playing.

While everyone was wrapped up in Trick's latest story about fae-lore, Bo turned to Jade, "I never thanked you for saving my life did I?". "You don't need to. I was just repaying the favour. Plus, a succubus feeding from you, not the most unpleasant feeling in the world". Both women laughed, until their eyes locked. Blue eyes pulled Bo in, like metal to a magnet. For the first time, her eyes were readable, and Bo liked what they were saying.

Blue eyes drifted to Bo's lips and back up. The air around the two woman became charged with an electric heat. Everyone close to them seemed to feel it as they had stopped talking and were now intently watching them. In that moment, neither of them noticed. Without thinking, Jade placed her hand on Bo's thigh, and leaned forward to place a gentle kiss on her lips. Both woman's stomachs fluttered at the contact. It wasn't like the kiss they shared before, this one was simple and communicated what each woman hadn't told the other yet. As usual, Kenzi had perfect timing. The goth made a gagging sound, "Get a room you two". Bo silently cursed Kenzi for interrupting their moment. The celebration and conversation continued but while everyone was distracted, no one noticed the birthday girl slip away, in tears.


	11. Chapter 11

Please be patient with me. I have a lot on my plate with College and social stuff. I promise, promise, promise Bo will be with Lauren and it will be epic and bring goddamn tears to your eyes. Without further a due... the next tiny bit of my story.

* * *

Bo dropped her phone on the table with a frustrated sigh. "Lauren's still not returning any of my calls and Trick won't stop calling. What's up with that?". Not looking away from her video game, the goth replied, "Relax. She's a doctor, she's probably busy and Trick.. well it's Trick". "Yeah I guess you're right. He wants us to meet him at the Dahl asap. Sounded pretty important". "OH YEAH! NO BRAINS FOR YOU TONIGHT BEOTCH!". The brunette laughed. Somehow her tiny human friend always had a way to make her feel better and lightening the mood. The front door began to open, and Bo defensively reached for the dagger in her boot, but immediately relaxed when she heard a familiar voice, "Food service!". Food was one of the few things that could get Kenzi to put down her zombie hookers video game. She immediately dropped her game, and hopped over the couch into the kitchen."Sweet! I'm starving".

Soon after the roommates had finished their meal, Jade remembered something. "Oh yeah, I totally forgot but on my way back from the thai place I may have found us a client. Some nut job, but at least he pays. He said that goblins had invaded his house and ate all his sugar pops? I dunno, I told him i'd get back to him…." The goth instantly perked up, "So how much we talkin here? Flat rate? Returnative percentage? Or what?". "He said he would pay us $1000 to get rid of all of them. Honestly, he sounds crazier than me. Which is saying a lot". Bo wasn't in the mood at all to deal with basket cases. How the two women could be thinking about getting paid when the world was basically falling apart was beyond her.

Lauren's birthday was a break from all the stress but even that was only temporary. The succubus smiled as she remembered the night before. Then something began bothering her. She couldn't quite name the feeling that had ripped through her. Near the end of the night, Lauren disappeared without even saying goodbye. Bo's heart ached slightly at the thought, but she soon dismissed it as heart burn and turned back toward Jade. "Look tell him thanks, but no thanks. We don't have time for that shit right now. Have both of you forgotten there's a psycho on the loose trying to basically destroy the world?".

Both Kenzi and Jade guiltily looked down. The succubus had a way of grounding Jade, and helping her put things into perspective. One of the many things she adored about the beautiful brunette. "You're right. But we can't kick this guy's ass unless we actually know who he is..". Bo sighed, "Well maybe thats what Trick wants to talk to us about. He's called like a gazillion times already, so we should probably get going".

Just as the three women were about to enter the Way Station, Kenzi's cell rang it's signature tone, "Mhm. Yeah. No. Являются Вами траханье, шутящее я!? Хорошо прекрасный. Я буду там в немногих. Sweet, see you in 10. Sorry guys, gotta run. My cousin at the docks just got in a shipment of iphone5s !". Bo rolled her eyes as the goth skipped happily away. When they got inside, Trick was waiting for them behind the bar. He motioned to the other bartender to take over and he immediately ushered the women into his office. Jade felt a sense of dread as she took a seat beside Bo on the couch. "Thank you both for coming on such short notice. Considering the present circumstances, I couldn't wait any longer to tell you".

Before she could stop herself, Jade blurted out, "You know who it is and his name is Spike isn't it?". Trick furrowed his eyebrows, "How did you-?". "Back at the vault, I picked up a scent. Someone who I unfortunately recognized…". The bar keep crossed his arms slightly irritated. "Why didn't you say anything?". The blonde gave Bo a pleading look before taking a sudden interest in the fabric of her jeans. "She wasn't ready to face him again". The blonde raised her ice blue eyes and penetrated Trick's gaze, "But now I am. Let's get this son of a bitch". Trick smiled at the determination in her voice as he walked over to his desk and handed Bo a old piece or parchment. "This is a detailed description of Botis, their powers, strength, weakness etc. They are very powerful. It's the species of fae that Spike is. I think it would be wise to go talk to Lauren about stocking up on items of defence that only the Ash has access to. Be careful. Don't underestimate him. And good luck". Bo took the parchment from him and gave him a half smile as she stood, "Thanks Trick".


	12. Chapter 12

If you're still reading, thank you, you're awesome. As promised, the beginning of the best doccubus story ever. ;)

* * *

Things hadn't been the same between Bo and Lauren since their break up. After their battle with the Garuda, they had lost touch, both occupied with their own personal stuff. She thought it would be possible to remain friends with the doctor, but the connection they had, and the strength of their feelings for one another in some way could never leave them. It was one of those rare once in a lifetime loves that could never be replaced. The kind where the mere presence of the person you love shakes you to the core and washes your body in total happiness and bliss. You feel completely comfortable with them as your souls touch one another. Soul mates. Sometimes by the time you realize what you had, realize the meaning of the word and finally understand it, it's too late. And sometimes, it's not.

Bo paced in her room, debating whether or not to go to the Ashe's compound alone. It wasn't as if the task required two people, she was more then capable of retrieving the artifacts they needed on her own, but a sick feeling swirled around in her stomach. Suddenly, realization sunk in. She was nervous. Pacing back to the mirror, and checking her flawless complexion for the hundredth time that night, she stopped. _Why the hell am I nervous? It's just Lauren. _She shook her head. The succubus felt like a teenager again, getting ready for a first date. She tried to search for an explanation, but couldn't. Her thoughts kept drifting back to Lauren's birthday, the look on her face when she saw the blonde leave without saying good bye. _I'm a succubus, Lauren understands._ Despite her attempt to mentally soothing herself, Bo couldn't shake the guilt.

Walking through a corridor in the Ashes compound brought a sense of deja vu, and the closer she got to the lab, the more butterflies danced in her stomach. Just before entering, she bit her lip. _Get it together Bo. _In that moment, she couldn't account for what she was feeling, or why. Maybe she had always felt this way, maybe her and Lauren would in some sense never be completely separate from one another and what they had.

Looking around the sterile, perfectly organized lab, she quickly spotted Lauren. Distractedly studying a thick brown file and typing on her computer with her back towards Bo, the doctor barely looked away from the computer screen as she heard foot steps enter the lab. Bo moved closer to where she was, "Hey, Lauren. Trick sent me to talk to you about borrowing some things from the Ashe's vault". Her head immediately snapped back toward Bo's voice. The familiar voice sent a warm, tingling feeling through her body. Then she remembered what had happened at the Dahl and the feeling was replaced by pain and emptiness. For a few seconds she couldn't bring herself to speak. There were so many things she wanted to say, but couldn't. She didn't want Bo the know there was anything wrong, so she quickly cleared her throat and put on her unreadable doctor's mask. "What is it you would like to borrow?".

The succubus tilted her head slightly, not sure what to make of Lauren's odd reaction to her. _Something is definitely up. _"Uh anything that can be used for defence, Jade and I are going after the psychotic telekinetic fae tomorrow". The doctor's jaw dropped. "I-I've been doing research on him, as per instruction from the Ash. He is a Botis and is extremely powerful, and most likely not alone. If you remember the Abbadons that attacked you.. this Spike has a small army of them. Bo… you can't go after him without a plan". Her concern made the succubus smile slightly. She placed her hand on the doctor's shoulder "I always have a plan. Me and Jade are going to go in there, kick his ass and get back the artifacts he stole. We should both be strong enough, so all we really need is something to increase our defence against his telekinesis". The blonde involuntary shivered slightly at the contact, which didn't go unnoticed by the succubus. She raised an eyebrow, and Lauren blushed slightly.

There was no point in arguing with her. Lauren knew once Bo had made up her mind about something, there was no changing it. She let out a soft sigh as she stood up. "Let me have a look. I'll get back to you early tomorrow okay?". The succubus smiled, "Thanks Lauren". Just as she was about to turn and leave, she paused. "Is everything okay? something just seems off…". Concerned dark brown eyes met the hesitate the hazel ones that she could read all too well. The doctor was caught, she couldn't hide anything from the Bo."I…. it's nothing. Just forget it. I'm glad that you're happy with Jade". The doctor quickly turned back to her computer screen just as the tears began to well up. She choked back a sob. Bo closed her eyes for a moment, _Shit. _

She walked over to the desk Lauren was working at and put her hands on her arms and gently spun her in her swivel chair . "We're not together… that night, we were both drunk, and Jade just kissed me. That's all that happened. The attraction is there, but I don't want to go there. Neither of us do. The connection… it's not there. Jade and I both know we're better off as friends". The blonde felt a heaviness leave her chest. "Oh. I see". "Look, I get that with my libido I can be a little insensitive sometimes, so i'm sorry. Let me make it up to you. Lets get breakfast tomorrow morning. You can fill me in on whatever you find for defence against this freak. I feel like I haven't talked to you in ages, and we need to reconnect. I want to reconnect". The doctor genuinely smiled for the first time since the two had broken up. "I'd like that Bo. I'll see you tomorrow". Before leaving the brunette bent down and pulled her into a hug. Warmth flooded both woman's bodies once again.


	13. Chapter 13

An almost invisible crack tarnished the usually perfect pale blue sky, as occasional sparks red emerged from the tear. Trick's eyes squinted against the brightness of the sun as he assessed the damage. The boundary continued to weaken and his concern grew. He step back inside the Dahl and made a bee line for his office. The bar keep had lived there for the last few days, going through his countless books to try and find anything, anything at all that could restore the hope he had lost. Just as he was about to admit defeat, his eyes gazed upon a sparkling blue book that had been placed under a vase. He had almost missed it.

"I'm sorry, he did what!? Yes ma'am it will receive the departments full attention. A constable will be over shortly". The siren drop the phone back on the receiver and hung his head. Lately, the police had be swarmed with domestic disturbance calls, most of which that were for petty misunderstandings. People were becoming more aggressive and hostile than usual, picking fights over the smallest things. He raised his head and let of an exasperated sigh. "Office Diaz. I have another domestic disturbance at 2132 Humber Blvd. Doesn't sound serious, but check it out for me". The young officer lit up. He had recently started the job and was eager as ever to please his superiors, "Yes sir!". It took ever once of will power he had left for Hale not to role his eyes, "Rookies…" he muttered.

Hale looked beside him at Dyson's empty desk and decided to call the wolf shifter to see where he was at before he turned homicidal and had to be arrested by him anyway. Just as he took his cell out of his pocket, his work phone rang. "Detective Santiago" he deadpanned. It was the young officer that had left the station moments ago. "Sir, I noticed you had an APB out on one Roberto Garcia, aka Spike. I think I found a car on fifth and caroline street that matches his licence plate. I have not approached yet, I called you right away sir". The siren lit up, it was the lead they were looking for, "Excellent work officer. Stay where you are, i'm on my way". He hung up the phone, grabbed his keys and rushed out of the station, deciding that there was no time to call his partner. If it was actually Spike's car he would call Dyson then, but for now he had to verify the lead and make sure the rookie didn't screw up.

Jade stood with her hands on her hips, blue eyes glaring. "Kenzi no. I'm not going to do it! ". The goth grabbed her elbow and pulled her forward a few steps "Aw come'on. I went through all the trouble of calling in a million favours AND going to get this guy just for you, and now you're going to suck and not do it? No". The blonde ripped her elbow away, "I swear to god if you keep trying to make me practice on this guy I am going to enslave you". Her mouth dropped, "You wouldn't!". Jade smiled "Oh but I would".

The orge shuffled his feet sheepishly, not knowing what to do with himself. For a seven foot tall, shirtless giant, he seemed rather timid. Kenzi turned toward him, "Look Oscar, she really needs to practice her controlling people thing, I mean she's going up against one bad ass motherfu-". The blonde covered her mouth with her hand, "I don't feel comfortable using my powers on you. Okay? I've never done the full control thing. Sorry that Kenzi dragged you down here like this". Crossing her arms, the goth glared at her before going over towards the ogre and beginning to escort him to the door. Before they got there, she whispered something up to him left his side. "Well you're welcome by the way. Let's get some food, i'm starving!". Jade laughed and turned toward the kitchen, "You're always starving". No sooner had the blonde turned her back, the two women felt the floor quack beneath them. Oscar sprinted from his spot by the door way, to directly behind Jade. "What the-". He raised his wooden club as if to hit her, but hesitated long enough for the blonde to react and grab his other arm.

A familiar electric sensation coursed through her arm and into his as a blue light glowed from her hand. Immediately he dropped his club and bent down on one knee. "Command me". "Fuck. Shit. Kenzi! What the hell!". The other woman looked innocently up from the cup of coffee she was pouring. "Hm? Oh dear. Looks like you'll have to practice now". The blonde scowled at her. As necessary as she knew it was, she hated the idea of taking complete and total control over someone. Recently she had learned that it was possible for Lylans to fully control anyone they enslaved by using the psychic connection to enter the person's mind. The connection at a beginner level was basic, her thoughts would be heard by whoever was enslaved and they would also feel what she felt. She was more advanced in her powers now, but something about her entering someone else mind and actually being the one to control their body while having them still being in there bothered her. Never the less, she knew it would be useful for when she took on Spike, if she could close enough that is.

"Fuck. Fine. You owe me like a pitcher of beer tonight". Jade closed her eyes a took a deep breath. She searched within her trying to feel the thin thread that currently connected her and Oscar's minds. After twenty minutes she was ready to give up, until she heard a man's voice inside her head. Her body slumped over, and her eyes shot open. "Woah. Good thing i'm not afraid of heights". "Atta girl!". Jade was looking down on the small goth from a seven foot tall body. It was the strangest feeling. Her thoughts mixed with Oscars, creating incoherent noise. _Listen Oscar, i'll get this over with soon okay? you'll have your body back in no time._

Two hours, four broken chairs, and a dented door later, she was ready to get the hell out of the massive body. "Okay Kenz, do it", she said as she extended the ogre's forearm where the goth dropped some of Jade's blood into the cut to unbind Oscar from Jade.

Bo was finding it extremely difficult to concentrate on what Lauren was saying. They had opted to have lunch at the Ash's compound instead of at a restaurant because, a. they didn't want to complicate things between them and b. the doctor had mountains of paperwork to do. The succubus's eyes wandered to Lauren's lips, still able to remember what they tasted like. She was hungry. Not the kind of hungry that a chicken caesar wrap could fix, no. The other kind of hungry. She tried to remember her last "meal" with no avail. The brunette took a sip of her water, again trying to focus, but Lauren's chi was not helping the situation. It kept getting gradually brighter, burning hotter, which meant she probably had the same things on her mind as Bo. "Bo? Bo are you listening?". The succubus immediately let go the the strand of hair she had been twirling. "Yeah, of course. Uh you found something that will protect us from Spike". The fact that Bo had been distracted by her and had barely heard anything she had said was both irritating and somewhat arousing at the same time. She internally smiled at the hungry look she was giving her. The blonde would never admit it out loud, but she had missed that look.

"There is only one cuff bracelet, so it will only protect one of you from his powers. I also did a little research on his species of fae. Botis feed on chaos and the negative energy associated with it, which is probably why he wants to tear the barrier between our reality and the alternate reality. To create mass chaos and a never ending buffet for him to feed off of". _Well shit. No pressure there._ Thought Bo. Lauren took the golden cuff bracelet out of her the pocket on her lab coat, and gave it to Bo. She turned it around in her hands, "It's beautiful..". The bracelet was solid gold, with two designs of eyes on opposite ends of it. Inside one golden eye was a bight ruby, and in the other a deep blue sapphire. Suddenly, her phone vibrated. Bo took it out of her jacket to look at the text. It was from Jade. She pocketed the bracelet and stood up. "Jade just texted me, I need to meet her at the Dahl. Sounds urgent". Just before walking past the doctor she gently placed one hand on Lauren cheek and bent over to place a kiss on her forehead. "Thank you. For everything". There was that warm feeling again. She smiled and looked up at Bo, "You're welcome". With that, the succubus rushed out of the compound. Lauren closed her eyes and relished the feeling of Bo's lips against her skin once again.

At the Dahl, Trick, Kenzi, Jade and Dyson were around the bar. Tension was thick in the air as Dyson paced around like a caged animal. Everyone wore worried expressions, and Kenzi sat on a stool next to Jade, nursing a shot of tequila and a beer. As soon as Bo entered, the energy hit her like a brick wall. She carefully made her way over to everyone. She looked at Jade, "What's going on….?". The blonde shot Trick a look before looking down at her hands. The bar keep stood from his stool, "Hale has been taken. We think by Spike, to be used for the fae sacrifice...".


	14. Chapter 14

Love is weakness is probably one of the most common misconceptions and it is grossly inaccurate. Love is more powerful then any other emotion. Yes, it causes us pain sometimes, and we do stupid things for love, but it is the purest of all emotions. Love enables us to do things we wouldn't have dreamed we could do, and provides us with a feeling of strength that was already there, though we might not have known it before. Love is power. Love is strength. And love is eternal.

3pm - the alley where Hale was taken

The wolf once again shifted back to human form, and Jade's feral eyes returned to icy blue as the two began to walk back to the other end of the alley. The shifters had spent over forty-five precious minutes combing the alley for any trace of Hale's scent. Considering they were racing against the clock to reach him before midnight, while at the same time trying to protect the Lylan from being captured for the ritual, they didn't have that kind of time to waste. Dyson had retraced his best friend's steps from the station and followed the scent of him to his car that was in the alley, where the trail ran cold. It wasn't the damp smell of rotting garbage from an overflowing dumpster that covered his scent. Or the bodies of a few dead rodents scattered around the filthy alley, but something much more disturbing. Both shifters recognized the putrid stench to be that of an abbadon. Or more accurately a swarm of them. In theory, if they had been able to surround Hale and overpower him, their scent would cover his, especially since their oder was quite strong.

The blonde's body language screamed defeat. She felt completely useless, and worst of all like this mess was her fault. Bo, Kenzi and Trick waited at the opening of the alley impatiently. The brunette step forward, "Did you pick up anything?". The succubus could already tell the answer, but needed to ask anyway. Dyson brushed past her without a word. Jade looked up, "No. It's completely masked by the smell of Abbadons. I'm so sorry Bo..". Trick placed a sympathetic hand on the petite blonde's back. "We should re group back at the Dahl. First round is on me".

3:55pm - The Dahl Riata

Trick had everyone go into his back office as not to alarm the patrons currently in the bar. Everyone, except for the bar keep nursed a beer. The group gathered around a table where a map of the city was laid out . Jade sat on the couch away from the rest desperately trying to remember anything helpful from the night she escaped. Putting down her beer she closed her eyes and tried to will her self to remember. It was hopeless, she couldn't focus. Around her was chaos, everyone talking at the same time, pointing to possible places on the map. Giving up she picked up her beer from the floor and chugged what was left. The blonde stood up from her spot on the couch and made her way over to the table where everyone was arguing.

"Look, i've been on the streets long enough to know every freakin' abandoned building! I was at the glass factory last weekend for a rave. There is no way in hell he's hiding there!". The wolf towered over the goth in an attempt to intimidate her. "It's the place closest to here, so we're checking it out first. It's a big building and I highly doubt you explored every inch of it". Not phased one bit by his height, she moved forward, "Dude, it's a waste of time! He's not there, there's no way. Trust me!". Bo moved in-between the two. "Why don't we all split up and check different places.? Or Dyson, you could talk to someone of your informants on the streets and see what you can find?". Tricked piped up, "I've been doing research on Botis. They are very powerful fae. If you remember the Garuda, he's on par with his power. It wouldn't be wise to have anyone split up".

Jade couldn't stand it anymore, she knew a full proof way to find him. "Use me as bait". Everyone turned to face her. "We are NOT using you as bait. I'm not going to risk it". Dyson crossed his arms. " Bo…we should do it. I mean after all, she created this mess, so why shouldn't she clean it up?". "Dyson!". "This is the only way to draw him out of wherever he is hiding. It's also the fastest way of finding him. We can follow him once he takes her". "No! It's too dangerous. We'll find another way". Trick nodded, "Without the element of surprise, we may not stand a chance. Once he takes her, he will be counting on having us follow him. We need every advantage we can get".

The wolf shifter thought for a moment, "Or he will think he has taken us by surprise, and already won so his guard will be down". Dyson stepped forward into Jade personal space. His face was inches away from hers and she could feel the heat of his anger radiating off his skin. The blonde calmly looked up at him,"Take it easy Dyson". "You caused all of this shit. So you better fix it or i'll make you wish you stayed with that bastard". With one last growl, he stormed out of the room.

Bo placed a hand on her slightly shaking shoulder, "He didn't mean it. Things are just really tense right now". She brushed a stray piece of blonde hair behind her ear. "I have to go do something, but will you and Kenzi be okay?". Jade nodded. "I'll be back in a bit".

4:30pm - Ashes compound

The echo of Bo's boots bounced of the walls of the compound as she made her way down the hall. _So much for surprising her._ Just as she was about to turn the corner, she heard her name being called. The succubus turned around. "Lauren. Hey, I was just coming to find you". The two women began walking towards each other. The brunette took a moment to appreciate the doctor's legs in the fitted grey dress pants she was wearing, and as she eye raked up her body, her breath caught slightly in her throat. "Bo, is everything okay?". She laughed nervously and avoided the doctor's questioning eyes. "Of course it is. Why wouldn't it be?". Regaining her confidence she looked into her eyes. Lauren her hand on her shoulder. "Because the only time you come visit me here is if you're in trouble". "You know sometimes I think you know me too well. I just wanted to come see you and say goodbye…. we need to find Spike tonight before midnight, and when we do.. I've just been told he's powerful so i'm not sure what will happen. But if something does happen to me.. I wanted to say goodbye". By the end of her sentence her eyes we watering slightly.

"Bo….". Without another word the brunette pulled Lauren into her strong arms and relished in the warmth of her body and the familiar comforting scent. "Bo, don't think like that. Everything will be okay". She bit her lip. Or so she hoped. After what seemed like a good 5 minutes had passed she reluctantly released her and looked deep into her hazel eyes. Before she could stop herself she kissed Lauren. Both woman moaned quietly at the familiar contact. It was a kiss that spoke more to their feelings for one another then words ever could. Butterflies danced in both woman's stomaches. She then turned and quickly wiped a tear from her face before Lauren could see as she began walking away. "I have to get back to everyone". Slightly breathless she answered,"Okay".


	15. Chapter 15

I'm still in awe that people are reading. Thanks so much for all your support guys :). Enjoy the next instalment, Chapter 16 coming soon!

* * *

Jade trembled slightly as she got out of the car. Taking a deep breath she tried to compose herself. _I'm ready. I can do this. _Just as she was about to walk away she felt a pull on her arm, it was Bo. "Hey, you can do this okay? We'll be right behind you. Keep this cuff bracelet on, it'll protect you from his telekinesis". _But who will protect me from HIM?. _She looked down at the gold bracelet that had just been placed on her wrist and half smiled in thanks, but couldn't get any words out. The door closed behind her, and Dyson drove the car down the street to a non suspicious distance. Being back under the bridge where she had been taken was torture in itself . Flashbacks of faces and johns burned in her memory, but she knew she had to endure it. She paced around, unable to stay still, knowing he would find her soon.

About an hour later, a white van slowly pulled up to where she was pacing. She immediately stopped dead in her tracks. _fuck, fuck fuck fuck. _The windows were tinted so she couldn't see inside, but her feral instincts screamed danger at her. A woman in tight white leather got out of the passengers side. She smiled sickly, "We can do this the easy way, or hard way". Just as she was about to pull out her club, Jade regained her voice, "No. Don't hurt me". Her smile grew, "Good answer". The leather clad woman closed the distance between them and grabbed her roughly by the arm. Thinking quickly, the blonde grabbed the woman's exposed neck as soon as they were out of the driver's sight. The blonde's hand glowed blue as power chorused down her arm and into the woman. "My beloved, how may I serve you?". Jade placed a finger on her lips, and told her through her thoughts that she was to act normal, and protect her if she were to come in harms way. The abbadon nodded and opened the back door and playing the part as per order of her new master, aggressively shoved the blonde inside.

Bo's heart was beating out of her chest at the sight of Jade being shoved into the van. The enslaving took less than a second, so it went unseen by the succubus. As it began to drive away, Dyson's voice snapped her out of her own thoughts. "Bo. Bo! I said we need to keep it together. The whole plan depends on the element of surprise, we can't afford to be distracted". She nodded slightly, "Right, sorry. Let's see where this bastard is hiding". Filled we a new sense of rage, and strength, she squeezed her hands together hard, making her knuckles turn white. She was ready to beat the living shit out of Spike, just as he had done to Jade. The wolf shifter started the car and slowly began to follow the van.

They had been driving for what seemed like forever, but was probably only a few minutes when the van stopped suddenly. Jade smacked her head on the side of the vehicle. "Ow. How the fuck did they get their licence?". She laughed quietly at herself as if she was the funniest person ever. Truth was, she was just trying to calm her nerves. By the time the back doors opened, the blonde was trembling uncontrollably, but refused to cry. The same woman she had enslaved earlier was the one to escort her from the van and into the tattered old warehouse. The man who had been driving was already inside as the blonde was pulled out of the back of the van. "Mistress have I pleased you?". "Yes, now take me to him". Playing the role she was ordered to, the abbadon loosely tied Jade's wrists behind her back, leaving enough slack so she could easily pull them free if she needed to.

Entering the warehouse she was hit with a wall of stench that was a mix between rat piss, dust, and mold. _How freaking original. Bad guy hides out in creepy, gross, abandoned warehouse. Haven't seen this before. _Jade inner dialogue was the only thing in that moment keeping her heart from exploding from her chest. She could feel her self being taken closer and closer to his presence. Suddenly she stopped and turned to the abbadon. "What's your name again?". The woman looked confused, "Mika". The blonde didn't know why she felt the need to learn her name, but since the woman was now enslaved, she felt connected to her and thought it would be appropriate to be on a first name basis since she could basically jump inside the abbadon's head at any time.

She allowed herself to be taken to the far corner of the warehouse where Mika stopped her in front of a red, rusty door. "He wants you to go down alone, but if you order me to, I can come with you mistress". Jade shook her head, "No, I can handle this solo for now. Listen for if I call you okay?". The woman bowed slightly and stepped aside. The magnitude of what she was about to do hit her hard in that moment. She was about to face a man who degraded, sold, and abused her for years. He single handedly stole her innocence from her before she even knew she had it. He wasn't even a man, more like a monster. The blonde took a deep breath.

_One…..two…three._ The door creaked loudly as she pushed it open. It led to a metal, grate staircase that was poorly lit and covered in wetness. She heard a faint chuckle at the bottom of the stairs. _Fuck me._ _Come on Bo, where are you?!_ One foot in front of the other she made her way slowly down the stairs. Twice she slipped and almost fell down them because they were slicked with water that had dripped from the exposed pipes above, and she couldn't use her hands. Luckily, her feral half had reflexes of literally a cat, and she caught herself mid fall.

Finally at the bottom, her eyes frantically searched the darkened basement like area. Just as she was about to tap into her feral sense to see where the laugh came from, when a bright light turned on. She covered her eyes for a moment to allow them to adjust to the brightness. When she removed her hand, her heart almost stopped. There standing in front of her, was a man in a black ski mask. The same one who had raped, abused and tortured her when she was chained in the basement of a house only a few weeks ago.

The look on her face made him laugh loudly, as he took off the mask. It was Spike. "Y-y-ou...you were ...". She could barely speak. He took a step forward and she took a step to the right, away from him. "m-m-m-me?" he mocked. "Yes, me. I was the one who had you taken. But you rudely ran off before I could finish your training. That's okay. I can finish it now...". Jade was paralyzed with fear. For each step he took towards her, she took at least two back, until she hit something that was hanging. She turned around, horrified at what she saw.

Hale was hanging from a beam on the ceiling, shirtless, bloody, gagged and chained. "Hale!". He weakly opened his eyes, and tried to warn her, but all she heard was muffled cries before she felt her hair being yanked from behind. "Stupid, stupid bitch". Although she was stronger, Spike was twice her size, and without the help of her feral side, she was as strong as she looked. He threw her on the cement floor and kicked her hard in the gut. She coughed and doubled over. "You are so fucked little whore. The second it turns midnight, you will help me complete the ritual, or he dies, and so does that hot brunette bitch you're always with, oh and the little goth cunt too". _No!. _Then she heard it, the familiar crack hitting the floor just beside her head. She didn't need to look up to know it was his favourite toy to use on her. Suddenly the door at the top of the stairs whipped open. _BO!?. _

But it wasn't. Spike growled, "Mika! I thought I told you to stand guard!?". "You're going to hurt my beloved. I can't let you do that". _shit. _The abbadon fiercely lunged at Spike with her club, but he raised a hand and sent her flying against a wall. He held his hand in the air, pinning her to the wall. "You little bitch. You have no idea what you've just done". With a second thought, he grabbed the club from her hand with his free arm and bashed her skull in, until her lifeless body slid to the floor, leaving thick streaks of blood on the wall. Jade closed her eyes, praying this was just another nightmare. "You've been bad bad bad. You know what I do to bad whores, don't you?".

The first crack of the whip on her back shot white hot pain throughout her body. She refused to scream. Tears rolled silently down her cheeks as her thoughts tried to take her to better times. _Bo where are you?_


	16. Chapter 16

Courage. A two syllable word meaning you said fuck you to a dangerous situation, and faced your fears. Courage comes in two main forms. Physical and psychological or mental. Physical courage is being faced with a situation that could cause you bodily harm or death but still doing what needs to me done by putting yourself at risk. While psychological courage is also being faced with a mentally harmful situation, but pushing through your fears to do what you know is right. The most courageous people overcome both psychological and physical danger simultaneously, while purposely putting themselves in harms way for selfless reasons. Playing it safe can only take us so far in life. Truth is, fortune favours the brave.

"Dyson, we need to go in already! She's been in there alone for too long. We only have half an hour left to stop the ritual from happening or we're all screwed!". The wolf shifter, who had been deep in thought, unfolded his arms and turned towards her. "We need a plan first! Who knows how many abbadons are in there. We can't run in half assed. We need a plan". Angrily the brunette undid her seat belt, "We've been sitting here arguing what to do for fifteen minutes. Jesus Dyson. You know what, plan this". Opening the passenger door she walked out and headed towards the main entrance of the warehouse. Dyson growled as he got out, and jogged to catch up with her.

The double doors to the warehouse creaked loudly. Bo cringed at the sound, praying they hadn't ruined the element of surprise they desperately needed. It was dimly lit, but both she and Dyson could make out most of what was there. An old car missing all its doors, three rusted metal storage barrels, and a few scattered puddles of water. No abbadons in sight. Slowly the pair began to make their way across the vast expanse of the warehouse to the far corner where a bright light shone through the cracks of a rusty red door. Dyson quickly grabbed Bo's shoulder.

"Dyson what th-". He covered her mouth before she could finish. His eyes flashed wolf as he looked around and sniffed the air. "They're here". Just as Bo drew two daggers, one from each boot, as fifteen abbadons emerged from the darkest parts of the warehouse lunging at the two. Dyson and Bo turned back to back to take on the small hoard of hideous leather clad fae. "We need to lead them outside, so Spike doesn't hear us fighting them". Bo nodded as she followed Dyson's lead by running towards the front door.

Once outside, the first abbadon got close to Dyson, and he growled loudly before slashing her throat with his claws. Blood dripped down her white leather and she fell out of the way in time for Dyson to spot the two behind her lunging for him and react.

The abbadons were fast, faster then she remembered. Bo slashed the air, trying to get a hit in. Taking a breath she thought of a new game plan. Ducking a club aimed for her head, she pushed forward on the abbadon who wielded it. She dropped one of her daggers and grabbed his throat and succubus kissed him, feeling the familiar rush enter her body. He fell to the ground, and she turned, eyes still bright blue, and blocked an attack from a raven haired female abbadon. Still holding her arm, she snapped it. The abbadon cried out in pain. Bo quickly moved forward and stabbed her in the stomach.

After ten minutes of hard battle, she looked over and saw Dyson finishing off the last abbadon, a neat pile of bodies laid out around him. The last one made a sickening gurgle and he writhed around in the gravel, clutching the neck wound Dyson had given him.

Jade lay motionless on the floor, hoping the assault on her small body would stop. Her back was once again ravaged, her shirt was torn almost all off, deep oozing cuts covering her back. She wiped away blood from the corner of her mouth an winced at the pain she felt. Most of her ribs were broken, along with her spirit. She closed her eyes, feeling as helpless as she had felt before she knew she was this powerful fae hybrid. She endured the pain she received, knowing it was better her receiving it then Hale, or someone else. She looked over to Mika's bloody body slouching against the wall in front of her, and felt a pang of guilt. If she hadn't of used her powers to enslave her, she would still be alive. She couldn't bare it any longer.

Suddenly, she was yanked from the floor by her hair, "Stand up bitch!". She was shoved hard against a concrete wall. She bit her lip, willing herself not to cry. Spike had his meaty forearm pressing against her neck as she struggled to breathe. Then she heard it. The familiar rattle of chains being pulled down for the ceiling. A matching set of chains to the ones Hale was trapped in. _No no no no no no. _Fear ripped apart her insides. She couldn't be chained again, no not again. "We can do this the easy way, or the hard way". She couldn't let this bastard hurt Bo or Kenzi. She felt like she had no other choice. "Stop. I'll do it". The blonde sounded like a zombie, dead inside. "No!", croaked Hale. "Shut the fuck up!", Spike smiled wickedly as he dropped the chain he had be holding. "I knew it was only a matter of time before you would break".


End file.
